The Things You Choose To Be
by Becki
Summary: Grissom gets personally involved in a case when someone close to him is stabbed. Epilogue has been added which means it's FINISHED! YAY! Reviews more than welcome..
1. Prologue

IDEAS for title: Through Dark Places, The Things You Choose To Be, Something To Hold On To.  
  
By Becki.  
  
Summary: Gil gets personally involved in a case when his God-daughter is stabbed.  
  
Comments: Okay, it's my first CSI fan fic. I wanted to start posting it sooner but I had to watch a couple more episodes so I could try my best to make the characters just right. I hope I managed it â€" even partially. Comments would help thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: CSI characters you recognise aren't mine. Anything you don't recognise it mine.  
  
If you want to post it anywhere please ask for permission from moi. Cheers.  
  
Background: It's 1997. Sara hasn't joined yet but she does make a small appearance, and they have a woman, Sam, who's been there for five years. Greg hasn't been there for long and Warrick's only been there for about a year like Nick. None of this probably matters but it gives you an idea.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2 Prologue  
  
Pulling up outside Mr. Williams house, she turned the engine off and jumped out. She took a quick look at her watch and sighed as she quickened her pace. The door opened as she neared and a black fluffy blur bolted from the door and down the path towards her. She smiled and bent down to greet the small cocker spaniel.  
  
"Hey Sparky."  
  
She ruffled his ears and stood and headed towards the elderly man standing as tall as ever in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry I'm late â€" work ran over."  
  
"That's okay Jade. But I think Sparky was getting frantic!"  
  
Jade laughed. She'd been walking George Williams dog for a few months. He's was in his 80's now and still relatively full of life. She'd met him while studying in the park â€" Sparky had just about ran into her while chasing his ball and her and Mr. Williams had got talking. Sparky had taken a liking to her immediately and after a few afternoons bumping into each other he asked if she would walk Sparky for him in the late afternoons. He said that he was getting a bit too old to walk Sparky twice a day. Jade jumped at the chance. She loved dogs but her aunt and uncle had never let her have one and finally, at 22, she had the chance to walk a dog who was so loyal and trusting.  
  
Jade looked down at the dog yapping around her knees and took the lead from Mr. Williams. She noticed the ladder in the hall.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"No, the bulbs just gone. I'll have to go and get one from the shop â€" it won't take long. You get going and I'll have some pie waiting for you when you return."  
  
Jade wasn't going to argue about the ladder. She knew how annoyed he got when people figured he was too old to be fixing things.  
  
"You spoil me you know! I'm gonna start getting fat with all this pie you give me â€" not that I'd say no of course!"  
  
"Good. Because who would I spoil if I didn't spoil you!"  
  
She smiled. Sparky barked and she looked down.  
  
"Okay, okay, we're going."  
  
She hooked the lead to his collar and let him lead her out the gate and down the road.  
  
*****  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Gil Grissom asked stopping in the doorway of the break room. Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Greg and Samantha, his team, were all gathered round the table. They stopped bickering when Grissom spoke.  
  
"Greg figured it out."  
  
Nick replied sounding annoyed.  
  
"What; I can't have information sometimes?"  
  
Greg looked indignant.  
  
"It's just somewhat unprecedented."  
  
Gil replied walking over to the fridge.  
  
"So, what was it you managed to figure out, Greg?"  
  
He asked as he grabbed a coke and closed the fridge. He turned round opening the can with a fizz.  
  
" (some random word)"  
  
Gil stopped, the can halfway to his mouth.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"A clue in the crossword."  
  
Catherine explained.  
  
"We've been stuck on it."  
  
Samantha continued.  
  
"Then Greg waltzed in and gave us the answer."  
  
Nick finished. Gil smiled at the bored expressions on his teams faces.  
  
"Slow night, huh?"  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
Warrick said.  
  
"You know, I could really do with some help with my new bugs."  
  
Catherine suddenly stood up.  
  
"You know â€" come to think of it I've got some paper work to do."  
  
She walked out quickly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Samantha followed suite.  
  
"And I've got some emails to send out â€" real important."  
  
"I'll uh â€" help you type them."  
  
Nick followed close to Warrick's heels. Gil looked at Greg.  
  
"And I've got...something." He stood. "Later."  
  
He rushed out, head down. Gil smiled slightly to himself, sipping his coffee, then sat down to finish the crossword.  
  
*****  
  
Jade returned 15 minutes later than she would have done originally and by this time it was dark. As they neared the gate Sparky started to whimper and slow down.  
  
"Come on Sparky, I know you want a longer walk."  
  
She bent down and stroked him but he kept whimpering. She picked him up and he seemed to calm until she was halfway down the path to the house where he started to whimper louder and tried to jump out of her arms. She put him down and tried to get him to the door but he wouldn't budge. She frowned and just let him sit there while she headed to the house. She'd never seen him like that before and as she neared the door she realised why. It was ajar. Cautiously she opened it fully and stepped inside and into the dark hall. She tried the light switch but it didn't work. He hadn't fixed the light bulb. She stepped through into the living room and stopped dead. The place was a state â€" it had been ransacked. Knowing that the burglar was probably long gone she checked the kitchen and dining room but couldn't find Mr. Williams anywhere â€" before she continued she went back into the living room and went to where the phone was still on the table. She picked up the lamp and turned it on. She decided to phone the police, then she would go and find Mr. Williams. She hoped that Mr. Williams was at the shop still.  
  
The woman on the end of the phone asked what emergency crew she required.  
  
"Police and possible ambulance. We've been burgled. I don't know where Mr. Williams is."  
  
"Okay. I want you to stay calm for me. Can you tell me the address."  
  
Jade took a calming breath to slow her heart.  
  
"Sure it's â€" "  
  
A sudden noise stopped her mid-sentence.  
  
"Miss? Excuse me miss?"  
  
"He's still here..."  
  
She said frozen to the spot. She knew if it was Mr. Williams he would have heard her voice and would have spoken. She lowered the phone from her ear slowly still hearing the woman's voice. Jade tried to recall everything she'd learnt in the self-defence classes as she turned around slowly, her breathing forcibly calm.  
  
Someone suddenly grabbed her and shoved her into the table, knocking the lamp and phone down and winding her. The bulb broke plunging the place into darkness. Before she could regain her breath or footing he grabbed her again and she managed to elbow him in the ribs as hard as she could. He hardly gasped as he pulled her around she realised why as she frantically tried to take in all the details she could. He was at least 6' and was dressed all in black including a balaclava. She did notice that he had really distinctive eyes. One was a piercing blue...but the other was a deep brown. She also knew the look in them and it sent shivers down her spine. It was enjoyment...pure and simple...she knew he was crazy. At that point all rational thought went out the window and she started kicking and screaming. Anything to get away from this maniac before he really did hurt her. She kicked him in the shins and pulled on his black polo neck â€" she managed to scratch his neck with her fingers, drawing blood. It distracted him enough for her to knee him in the balls and he gasped and loosened his grip on her. She tried to charge past him to get out of the living room and out onto the street but at the last moment he grabbed her wrist, using her momentum to propel her round and into him. She suddenly stopped dead, inches from him, her eyes wide and her breathing suddenly gasping. He looked down, then back up at her smiling â€" the crazy glint in his eye. She looked down and realised what had caused the strange numbing feeling in her side. He laughed as he released her. She staggered back staring at the knife in his hand, clutching at the wound in her side, her eyes going fuzzy. She felt her legs give way beneath her and she dropped to her knees, her right hand hovering in the air, the left arm pulled into her side, her fingers unable to grip. She was level with the knife and she could clearly see her blood on the blade. Her breathing became hitched and she started to shake, from the shock. He grabbed her top and bent down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"See that tunnel of white light yet? You will. Give my regards to St. Peter."  
  
He laughed again as he released her. She fell to the right and ended up on her back. She glanced down at the red patch pooling out on her light blue top, then looked back at the man as he moved away slowly. The numb feeling started to disappear giving way to the pain radiating throughout her. Black specs started to swim infront of her eyes and she couldn't stop shaking. She could still hear his laughter even as the blackness overcame her and she succumbed to unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter One

Here's chapter one for you. Hope u like.  
  
Disclaimer: CSI characters you recognise aren't mine. Anything you don't recognise it mine.  
  
If you want to post it anywhere please ask for permission from moi. Cheers.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 1  
  
Grissom was sitting behind his desk studying his new rare bugs when there was a knock at his office door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He looked up as the door opened. It was Brass.  
  
"Got a job for us?"  
  
Brass gave him a sympathetic look. Grissom frowned. He knew the look, it was a look you gave someone when you had bad news.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's been a homicide."  
  
Grissom felt his heart beat slightly faster.  
  
"A Mr. Williams was stabbed to death in his home. There was a young woman also stabbed â€" she's been taken to hospital."  
  
"Why do I feel there's something you're not telling me."  
  
Grissom sounded calmer than he felt.  
  
"The young girl..." There was a tense pause "It's Jade."  
  
Grissom stared at him as the information sank in.  
  
"My Jade..." He stood quickly. "Is she all right? How bad is it?"  
  
"I don't know...all they told me was that she's being treated at the hospital."  
  
Grissom grabbed his coat.  
  
"Tell the others to go to the house â€" they are to check it from top to bottom â€" I want this killer caught."  
  
He headed out.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I have to be with Jade."  
  
He disappeared from sight. Brass sighed and went to find the others. They were back in the break room and they all looked up at Brass when he entered.  
  
"Oh good â€" you got a case for us?  
  
Nick asked. Brass looked sombre.  
  
"An elderly man was stabbed and a woman injured. Grissom wants you lot to check out the house."  
  
"Where's Grissom?"  
  
Catherine asked.  
  
"Still studying his bugs?"  
  
Nick joked.  
  
"He's gone to the hospital."  
  
"Hospital? Why?"  
  
Warrick asked.  
  
"He usually prefers to deal with the dead, not the living, what's going on?"  
  
Catherine asked, knowing that something had to be wrong.  
  
"The woman that was injured...it was Jade."  
  
He looked at Catherine knowing that she knew her.  
  
"Jade?! Oh man is she all right?"  
  
"Don't know, she was stabbed."  
  
"Who's Jade?"  
  
Warrick asked.  
  
"Grissom's God-daughter."  
  
"Grissom has a God-daughter?"  
  
Nick questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I hope she's okay."  
  
*****  
  
Grissom had never walked so fast before. He'd been directed up to the ICU and his heart was beating so fast he was sure it would break his chest. He headed up to the nurse by the reception.  
  
"Excuse me I'm looking for Jade Greene."  
  
"Are you a relative?"  
  
"I'm her God-father, her legal guardian. How is she?"  
  
The nurse could see the concern in his eyes.  
  
"She's doing okay Mr...?"  
  
"Grissom, Gil Grissom."  
  
"Why don't you just take a seat, Mr. Grissom and I'll go and fetch the doctor. He can explain everything to you."  
  
She headed off down the corridor and Grissom started pacing. He couldn't sit down. He ran his hand through his hair, pausing for a moment before pacing again. He seemed to be waiting an eternity when only a few moments passed.  
  
"Mr. Grissom?"  
  
He turned at the sound and saw a young doctor standing there.  
  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Cartwright. Take a seat."  
  
Grissom sat uncomfortably.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She was stabbed in her left side, but she was very lucky. It missed all her major organs, she just has some muscle damage. Other than that she has some minor cuts and bruises."  
  
He half smiled, relief spreading over him.  
  
"We are a little worried about her though."  
  
Gil's head shot up.  
  
"Worried? Why? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Even though the stab wound wasn't fatal she lost quite a lot of blood and she went into shock. She woke once just to argue with the nurses and she was very agitated. Kept saying she wanted to leave."  
  
"She's never liked hospitals."  
  
He stated, and looked down.  
  
"They also had trouble trying to clean her up. She refused to let them clean her hand, and she made them put her clothes in a sealable bag."  
  
Grissom nodded.  
  
"Cuts and bruises â€" she fought back â€" she'll have evidence all over her clothes." He half smiled. "She's gonna be a great CSI one day."  
  
The doctor just looked at him.  
  
"You want to see her?"  
  
Grissom stood.  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
He said straight away. The doctor showed him down the corridor and stopped infront of a door.  
  
"She's in there. Try not to be too long, she needs to rest."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He replied and entered quietly. She was laying with her head tilted away from the door, her eyes closed. She was connected to an IV line from her left hand and she was also attached to a heart monitor that was beeping gently in the background. She was wearing a hospital gown and had a blanket that had slid down to her waist. An oxygen mask covered her mouth and nose helping her breathe. He closed the door quietly and moved over to the bed. She looked so peaceful, he thought. If it wasn't for the oxygen mask, IV or pale complexion making her look like an innocent chine doll, she would have looked like she was just sleeping. He felt his heart skip a beat thinking of what she had gone through. He sighed and sat down on the seat by her bedside. Taking her hand, he cradled it between his own for a few moments before remembering what the doctor had mentioned about her hand. He inspected it and almost immediately saw the traces of blood under her nails. He smiled gently.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
He stood and bent over her, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
He left and headed down to the SUV to get his kit, then headed back to Jade's bedside where he carefully took a swab of the blood and placed it into the container, sealing it. Then, taking the cloth out of the bowl of water that was left from when the nurses were cleaning her, he gently wiped away the rest of the blood from her hand. Once done he went back outside to phone Catherine and tell her to come by the hospital to pick up the swab. Once back in Jade's room, he sat back down, taking her hand and leaned against the bars on the side of the bed, watching her.  
  
*****  
  
Catherine clicked the phone off and placed it back in her pocket, then closed her case and picked it up. Warrick was with her looking for evidence downstairs, where there was a pool of blood on the living room carpet. Nick and Sam were upstairs examining the bedroom where they'd found Mr. Williams stabbed to death.  
  
"You finished, Warrick?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"We've got to swing by the hospital to pick up some evidence Grissom has."  
  
"Sure thing. I'll meet you outside."  
  
He nodded, taking her case to put in the SUV and left. Catherine headed upstairs and told Nick and Sam. They were going to be a bit longer, they'd had to wait for the coroner to finish with the body before they could sweep the area he was laid in.  
  
Catherine went out to the SUV and got in the passenger side, where Warrick drover her to the hospital.  
  
*****  
  
Gil looked up at the sound of a knock at the window and saw Sgt. O'Riley give him a slight nod. He looked down at Jade. She was still unconscious. He gently put her hand down and quietly left the room.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"She's still unconscious but they say she'll be fine. Do we have any witnesses?"  
  
The Sgt. shook his head.  
  
"Nothing helpful. We've put out a call to anyone in the area at that time to see if anyone noticed anything unusual. All we have is some neighbours hearing some bangs but they said that's usual coming from Mr. Williams. He likes to build things. The only other noise was when they heard Jade screaming and the dog outside barking. The neighbours said no- one left the house by the front so we're assuming he left through the back door, there's wasn't any forced entry so he may have known his killer."  
  
Gil nodded.  
  
"Jade had the suspects blood under her nails. Catherine will be here soon to pick it up and get it analysed."  
  
"As soon as you hear, call me. The sooner we find this guy the better. I'll see you later."  
  
Grissom nodded and turned to see Catherine walking towards them. The Sgt. greeted her as he passed and she acknowledged with a nod. Grissom gave her a small smile.  
  
"How's Jade? Is she okay?"  
  
He sighed and looked down.  
  
"The doctor said the knife missed all her internal organs, it's just muscle damage."  
  
Catherine relaxed a bit.  
  
"Well, that's good then, isn't it?"  
  
Grissom half shrugged.  
  
"They did say they were worried about her though, said she went into shock and was very agitated...I can't believe this is happening."  
  
Catherine put her hand on his arm and he looked up from staring at the floor.  
  
"She'll pull through."  
  
"I'm gonna get the bastard that did this to her."  
  
"We all will."  
  
He gave her an appreciative look. Then tried to switch his mind to the case.  
  
"What'd you find at the house?"  
  
Catherine half shrugged.  
  
"Not much. No fingerprints, no hair, just footprints in the hall, quite small, bout a six or seven. I'll have to check Jade's shoes to rule her out before we'll know if they belong to the suspect. There was a lot of blood on the carpet but it's unlikely any of it is the killers."  
  
"We already have his blood."  
  
He said, turning around and heading back into her room. Catherine followed confused. She slowed as she saw Jade on the bed, then Grissom turned back to her with a bag in one hand and swab in the other.  
  
"Jade's clothes, she made the nurses put them in here â€" her shoes are there as well. And Jade scratched him and drew blood."  
  
He said holding out the swab. Catherine smiled.  
  
"Go Jade."  
  
"What about upstairs? Mr. Williams?"  
  
"Nick and Sam were still processing the bedroom when I left. I do know that they found a knife with blood on."  
  
"Upstairs?"  
  
Grissom asked confused. Catherine nodded, the started to realise the mistake.  
  
"Why did he go back upstairs?" He asked. "He presumably killed Mr. Williams first, then stabbed Jade. Why did he go back upstairs again? He couldn't have had time, could he?"  
  
"Come to think of it, no. Jade was on the phone to the emergency services when she was attacked. And with her screaming he wouldn't have had time to go back upstairs and do whatever it was he did and get out without anyone seeing him. The police are getting us the tape to listen to, maybe that will tell us something."  
  
"Unless he had two knifes. But why take two, and why leave one of them?"  
  
He jolted himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"Get the swab and clothes analysed, the sooner we find out who it is the better. And check the knife for Jade's blood."  
  
"And you...?"  
  
She asked already knowing.  
  
"I'm staying here. You can reach me on my walkie."  
  
Catherine nodded.  
  
"I'll come by later."  
  
He gave her a thankful look and she gave his arm another squeeze before leaving. Gil went back to Jade and sat with her. 


	3. Chapter Two

Here's chapter two for you. Hope u like.  
  
Disclaimer: CSI characters you recognise aren't mine. Anything you don't recognise it mine.  
  
If you want to post it anywhere please ask for permission from moi. Cheers.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
The night seemed to drag on and on for Catherine. It was 5.30 and she was still waiting on the blood analysis from the knife and swab from Jade's hand. She did know that there were no prints on the hilt of the knife so at least she had something to report to the others in the meeting they had set up for now.  
  
She walked into the break room. No-one was there yet and she walked across the room, poured herself some coffee, then sat down and studied the report on the table.  
  
"Hey Catherine."  
  
She looked up to see Warrick enter.  
  
"Hey...coffee's there if you want some."  
  
"Cheers."  
  
He said, pouring the coffee, then joining her. It wasn't long before Nick entered. Catherine sat forwards once they all had coffee and were sitting comfortably.  
  
"Where's Sam?"  
  
"She went back to the scene, had a hunch."  
  
Catherine nodded.  
  
"Right then, we'll begin without her. The knife found upstairs, no prints on the hilt so that's a dead end. I don't have the blood results back yet."  
  
"Yep, you do."  
  
Greg walked in and sat down, piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
Catherine was getting impatient.  
  
"There's only one persons DNA on the knife â€" that's the old man."  
  
"So, he did have two knifes, and he didn't go back upstairs."  
  
Catherine said thoughtfully. Greg raised his eyebrows, gave a small smile as he handed her the paper.  
  
"What about the swab?"  
  
Greg shook his head.  
  
"Nothing yet. But it's gonna take a while. There were other substances mixed up with the attackers blood, hers for one. Whatever it is, it's interfering so it's take some time to sort it all out â€" but it will work."  
  
"Looks like we may finally be getting somewhere." Warrick said. "The footprint isn't Jade's, and it's definitely not Mr. Williams so it must be the attackers which means we are looking for a guy with small feet."  
  
"Um...can I ask a stupid question?"  
  
Greg asked.  
  
"How do you know it's a guy? It could easily be a strong woman."  
  
"We did think that, Greg," Catherine said. "Except there was a strong smell of cologne in his house and it didn't come from him or Jade."  
  
"Ohh. Okay."  
  
"Well, the size of the feet match with what the coroner said."  
  
Nick stated.  
  
"There was one clean stab wound straight through the heart. No signs or struggle or anything. But the angle the knife went in would suggest that the man's between 5'5'' and 5'8''."  
  
"What about her clothes?"  
  
Catherine asked. Warrick answered.  
  
"Nothing yet, but I'm still checking them over. I did find a couple hairs on her trousers but I figure they're from the dog. I haven't got around to the top or jacket."  
  
"There's a lot of dog hairs in the house as well." Nick said. "It's unlikely we'll find any of the attackers hairs amongst them all. All the fingerprints we found were Mr. Williams."  
  
At this point Sam entered.  
  
"What you got?"  
  
Catherine asked her.  
  
"Another footprint. In the mud in the back garden â€" it was deep as if the person was running. Matches with the one found in the hall. So the attacker left via the back door."  
  
Catherine nodded.  
  
"Good one Sam. Right, Nick talk us through it."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Jade comes round about 7.15 to walk Sparky. According to neighbours she was later today than usual and she usually gets back at around 8.00 but according to the police she called 911 at 8.20 so she must have made up for being late."  
  
"Do we have the tape from them yet with the phone call?"  
  
Catherine asked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Warrick answered. Nick continued.  
  
"So somewhere between 7.15 and 8.15 the attacker entered the house via the front door. The coroner guessed time of death to be at around 8.00. Mr. Williams was killed upstairs. He had a hairline fracture which he received after he was dead, and we found some blood on the side of his bedside cabinet. We figure the attacker caught him upstairs by surprise because there was no sign of struggle. From what we've heard Mr. Williams isn't one to go quietly. So, after dropping his knife for some reason, the attacker goes back downstairs, ransacked the place â€" probably to see if there was anything of value to take or maybe to look for something he wanted, then gets interrupted by Jade getting back. She enters, sees the mess and calls 911, but gets interrupted by the attacker who stabs her, then runs out the back door."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment as they thought about the evidence they had. There wasn't much to go on. All they really had was the swab of the attackers blood and they were still waiting for that.  
  
They sit discussing everything they have, while Warrick goes to finish analysing the clothes until 7am. They are all exhausted and are quiet when Warrick enters.  
  
"Well, I finished analysing the clothes. Nothing of interest. Just blood and dog hairs."  
  
He sat down. Nick's watch beeped.  
  
"Shift's over."  
  
He said not moving.  
  
"Okay," Catherine started. "Nick, Sam, Warrick â€" go home. Get some sleep. I'll call if anything comes up."  
  
"You stayin'?"  
  
Warrick asked.  
  
"For a few hours, for Jade's sake. I'm gonna wait for the swab and the tape."  
  
"We can't expect you to do it all." Nick stated. "Why don't we all do a few hours throughout the day. I want to help Jade and Grissom as well."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Warrick agreed. Catherine looked at Sam who nodded also.  
  
"Okay. I'll take the first few hours. Warrick, you come in for 11am. Nick, you for 2pm and Sam you come in for 5pm. If anything comes up ring me."  
  
They all nodded and slowly got up.  
  
"See you later, guys."  
  
Sam said and left.  
  
"Call me if you hear anything."  
  
Warrick stated and followed her out.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Nick said and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey Nick."  
  
He stopped and turned to Catherine.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You live near the hospital. Could you stop by and inform Grissom of what we've found out."  
  
Nick smiled.  
  
"Sure thing. And I'll get him some breakfast on the way, I'm sure he hasn't moved. Later."  
  
He headed for the locker room, to grab his belongings, then went out to his car.  
  
It wasn't long before he was entering the hospital. He bypassed the cafeteria and picked up some coffee and a roll for Grissom, then headed up to the floor that Jade was on. He soon spotted Grissom through one of the windows and he knocked gently. He smiled and held the coffee up when Grissom looked at him. Grissom smiled slightly and Nick took a seat as Grissom moved across the room and exited, joining Nick. Nick handed him the roll and coffee.  
  
"Breakfast."  
  
"Thanks Nicky."  
  
He said taking them off him. He took a long slurp from the coffee.  
  
"So, what have you got?"  
  
Nick told him everything they found and also about them all taking a shift throughout the day and that Catherine was there at the moment. Grissom was very thankful to all of them. They sit and chat for a short time while Grissom eats the roll about the case and Jade, then Nick goes home to get some sleep and Grissom goes back to Jade.  
  
*****  
  
Around 8.30 that morning Grissom was still sitting by her bedside, watching Jade. She hadn't moved since he'd been there. He took a sip of his now luke warm coffee.  
  
Grissom suddenly saw Jade's eyes twitch and at once he was sitting upright, placing his coffee on the bedside table. Her eyes twitched again and she moved her head just slightly.  
  
"Jade? Jade. That's it, come on."  
  
Grissom brushed her hair back with care as her eyelids fluttered and finally green eyes opened to meet the relieved hazel ones.  
  
"Hey...Nice to have you back with us."  
  
Jade blinked slowly and wearily, her eyes heavy. Her left hand lifted slowly up to her face and pulled the mask down.  
  
"Uncle...Gil...?"  
  
She whispered in question, her throat hoarse.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. You're gonna be okay. Just rest."  
  
He placed the mask back on her face. She sighed and reached a hand towards him before her eyes closed. Grissom closed his fingers around the pale hand and smiled.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He didn't get any sort of response, though. Jade was already asleep again. He smiled, cradling the hand in his own.  
  
*****  
  
Catherine was sitting at the desk, rubbing her eyes when Warrick entered. Photos and evidence was splayed out all over the desk. She looked up and gave him a smile, he could tell that she was looking upset.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He asked, concerned.  
  
"Just got the tape of the phone call through."  
  
She shook her head. Warrick sat down.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She gave him a smile.  
  
"Yeah. It was just...she was screaming the whole time. Poor girl."  
  
She sat thoughtfully.  
  
"What about the swab?"  
  
"Nothing yet. But Greg keeps assuring me that it will work."  
  
Warrick nodded.  
  
"Go home. Get some sleep. I'll call you when we get the results."  
  
"Thanks. The tape hasn't been analysed yet so if you could get that done."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"See you later."  
  
She left. Warrick turned the tape on. A lady's voice came on.  
  
"What emergency do you require?"  
  
A young woman answered. Her voice was calm but Warrick could hear the underlying panic.  
  
"Police and possible ambulance. We've been burgled. I don't know where Mr. Williams is."  
  
"Okay. I want you to stay calm for me. Can you tell me the address."  
  
The lady answered calmly. Warrick heard the young woman take a breath.  
  
"Sure it's â€" "  
  
She stopped suddenly. Warrick frowned. Did he hear the noise in the background that made her stop? He kept the tape playing, keeping that part in mind to analyse later. The lady's voice came on after a pause.  
  
"Miss? Excuse me miss?"  
  
"He's still here..."  
  
This time the fear was evident in her voice. For a moment all he could hear was her deep forcibly slow breathing and the lady's voice over the phone.  
  
"Miss? Miss can you answer me? Get out of the house, now. Miss? MISS?"  
  
Then suddenly there was a crash and Warrick heard glass break. He heard a gasp, then stumbled movements of people struggling.  
  
"Get a trace on this number now! She's being attacked!"  
  
The lady's voice could be heard in the distance shouting.  
  
For a split second there was a silence as if they'd both stopped moving for a moment, then he heard a terrified screaming coming from the young girl. The struggling became more violent and he could hear her kicking him, and he heard him shout out suddenly and then gasp sharply. Warrick knew that gasp. She must have just kicked him in the balls. She was still shouting and Warrick heard muffled footsteps as if she were trying to pull away. Suddenly everything went silent. No screaming, no muffled struggles, nothing. He could only just make out the sound of their breathing. He heard muffled steps followed by a small thud as if she'd fallen the floor. Then very faintly he thought he heard a voice, it was muffled and he couldn't make it out, but he was sure that they would soon enough. Then the laughter started. Warrick felt himself shiver slightly. It wasn't a pleasant laughter. It was the laugh of a maniac. The laughing faded out until all he could hear was her ragged breathing. A dog barked in the distance, and then faintly he could hear an ambulance in the background.  
  
He turned the tape off and took a breathe.  
  
Well...? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please R and R. 


	4. Chapter Three

Here you go – chapter three for anyone waiting. Please review makes me write faster!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The beginning of the tape was playing up until the girl said 'sure it's – '.  
  
"Okay, I need you to get rid of the girls voice, the lady's voice."  
  
The sound man (what else do I call him!), nodded and started turning switches. He played the beginning of the tape again. There was a small sound.  
  
"That! That's the attacker. Play it again."  
  
The sound man complied.  
  
"Sounds like a creaky floorboard."  
  
The sound man said. Warrick nodded.  
  
"I think there was a creaky floorboard in the hall. Okay, next bit is the voice at the end."  
  
The sound man forwarded the tape and played it. Once again there was muffled struggles and screams followed by a sudden silence.  
  
"That's where he stabbed her."  
  
The small thud came.  
  
"And she falls down."  
  
Then there was the muffled voice.  
  
"Replay it, get rid of everything except the voice and turn it up."  
  
The sound man replayed, removing the screams and muffled sounds. The voice was a bit clearer but they still couldn't hear what it was saying.  
  
"Get rid of her breathing and try and clear up the static over the phone."  
  
The sound man nodded, then replayed again. This time the voice came in loud and clear. It was a deep masculine voice.  
  
"See that tunnel of white light yet? You will. Give my regards to St. Peter."  
  
The sound man looked at Warrick, his eyes slightly wide, Warrick didn't look at him.  
  
"The bastard."  
  
He said quietly. The laughter played out over the speakers. Warrick was about to tell him to turn it off when he heard what he thought was another creak in the background.  
  
"Woah, wait a minute! Replay that and get rid of the laughing."  
  
He stood listening as the tape was played again. There was a definite creak of a floorboard, but slightly different from before.  
  
"He didn't go out the back, he went out the front. So, who went out the back?"  
  
"Maybe, he went to go out the front and then changed his mind?"  
  
"It's possible. But then wouldn't we have heard another creak as we went back across it? Something's not right here. I need to go back to the house. Thanks."  
  
He said tot he sound man and left quickly.  
  
*****  
  
Warrick got out his car, showed the police guard the ID and entered the house. He found the creaky floorboard easily and walked across it.  
  
"That's the one."  
  
He went back to the door and took a couple slow steps across the floor, entering the living room. The squeak sounded slightly different from before. He walked at it from different angles and realised that the suspect came into the living room from the hallway leading from the spare room and other dining room entrance. Then he walked from the living room to the front door. It was the same squeak from the end of the tape. Then he tried walking down the hall towards the back door, the floor board squeaked again. He tried stepping over it or around it but it was impossible to not walk past without stepping on it. Warrick stood there for a moment thinking.  
  
"Okay, so how did your footprint get outside? Something is definitely not right."  
  
When he arrived back at CSI, Nick was just arriving. He joined him and they entered the CSI together.  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
Nick asked.  
  
"Back to the house. Something's not right with the crime scene."  
  
"What's not right?"  
  
"We got the tape of the phone call and I got it analysed. The attacker entered the living room from the hall to attack Jade. I don't know if you noticed the squeaky floorboard."  
  
Nick nodded.  
  
"Vaguely yeah."  
  
"Well, when the attacker left the floorboard squeaks again. I thought maybe he headed for the front then changed his mind. But there's no way he could go from the front door to the back door without stepping on the creaky floorboard, but there is no creak that suggest he changes his mind. I've just been back to the house and checked it out. He left through the front door."  
  
"But his footprint was in the mud out the back?"  
  
Warrick nodded. Nick thought.  
  
"Maybe he went round the house to find a way of getting in?"  
  
Warrick thought for a minute.  
  
"Oh no wait," Nick suddenly said. "That's not right. The footprint was pointing away from the door and was deep suggesting the person was running."  
  
Neither of them knew what to think.  
  
"This is really strange."  
  
Nick said as they sat in the break room.  
  
"You're telling me." Warrick replied. "This guy's a real wacko."  
  
He told Nick what the guy had said to Jade. Nick was stunned.  
  
"You're right, he's a real nut case. Can't wait for this case to be over and for us to catch the bastard."  
  
Warrick agreed.  
  
*****  
  
Mid afternoon came and Grissom had fallen into a light restless sleep in the chair, elbow on the arm and his head resting in his hand. The nurse had been in and removed the oxygen mask, replacing it with an oxygen tube around her face.  
  
As consciousness flowed it's way back slowly into her mind she became aware of the gently beeping in the distance. She moved her head and moaned.  
  
Grissom was pulled out of his doze and sat up to check on her. She stirred and moaned again incoherently. He called to her gently so as not to alarm her.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and focused on the face of her God-father looking down at her concerned. She could see his mouth moving slowly but couldn't make out what he was saying. The image blurred again and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, waiting for the nausea to pass, and then opened them again. This time the image stayed in focus.  
  
"Jade? Jade, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She said in a sigh, her throat protesting slightly. Gil smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"...kay..."  
  
She sighed again, then felt a twinge in her back and she inhaled sharply.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My...back..."  
  
She said in discomfort. Grissom disappeared from her line of sight for a moment. Then she saw a familiar doctor standing over her.  
  
"Hello Jade, I'm Doctor Cartwright. Do you need some pain relief?"  
  
She nodded slightly, her eyes closed.  
  
"Okay. I'll get a nurse to come and give you some, but first I have to give you a check-up, make sure everything is fine. Okay?"  
  
She nodded again without a sound. Gil stepped back and looked out the window to give her some privacy while the doctor checked her pulse, pupils and finally the knife wound. A few moments passed.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's healing nicely. The nurse will be right in."  
  
He smiled and left. Gil followed. The doctor spoke to a nurse for a second, before Gil interrupted.  
  
"Doctor Cartwright?"  
  
The doctor turned to him and the nurse moved away.  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
The doctor gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"She'll need a lot of rest but the wound is healing nicely. I'm not sure about her mental state though. She went into shock quite seriously. She'll need to be watched carefully, and I'll be sending in a counsellor down sometime to talk to her about what happened."  
  
Grissom had seen enough injured people to know reactions with dealing with the aftermath of such events, and he also knew that Jade was stubborn.  
  
"She won't see a counsellor, doctor. She'll refuse. She did when her parents died. I'll talk to her when she's ready, that seemed to work last time."  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"I'd still like to send one in anyway."  
  
Grissom nodded, thanked the doctor and entered the room as the nurse exited.  
  
Jade was laying, staring at the wall. When she heard his familiar footfalls heading towards the bed she turned her head to face him.  
  
1 "How are you feeling? Better?"  
  
She tried to hide the remaining pain with a smile.  
  
"Like I've been stabbed."  
  
She joked. Grissom smiled a little. He knew she was covering but it did sound like Jade again.  
  
"I had his blood on my hand – did you get it?"  
  
Her forehead wrinkled in question. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"You know, you're gonna make a brilliant CSI one day."  
  
She gave him a tired smile.  
  
"I leant form the best...I want to go home."  
  
"You can't go yet, honey. They need to keep an eye on you."  
  
She looked away and nodded, knowing that she had to but just wanting to get out.  
  
"Did you contact my uncle?"  
  
"I managed to get through yeah. They're stuck in Japan and won't be able to get back for a least a week. They wish you well and promise to be back as soon as they can."  
  
"Yeah right, whatever."  
  
She says, knowing that they're work would be coming first.  
  
"Why don't you just try and get some sleep."  
  
"I'm not tired."  
  
He knew it was a lie. He knew her better than he knew anyone. Even though he always preferred to deal with the dead he always found he could read Jade, even when he couldn't read anyone else.  
  
"Why don't you want to sleep?"  
  
Her eyes went distant and she stared back at the wall. For a moment she was quiet and Gil was about to ask her again when she spoke.  
  
"When I close my eyes, he's there."  
  
Gil wasn't expecting her to be so open. He was going to wait until she'd recovered more before he asked her about what happened. But seeing that she seemed to want to talk, he decided to play along.  
  
"Who's there."  
  
He asked carefully. She took a breath, shaking herself out of her thoughts and looked back at him.  
  
"He was dressed all in black – black trainers, black jeans, black polo neck jumper, balaclava, leather gloves. Don't know about his hair but his eyes were strange. One was bright blue, the other was dark brown. He'll have a long scratch on his neck. I caught him quite hard. And he had to be at least 6'2'', maybe more."  
  
She took a deep breath trying to remember anything else. Gil was just about to say 'well done', when he suddenly realised something.  
  
"6'2''? Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He was really big built as well. That's why I couldn't do anything when he...attacked me. Why? What is it?"  
  
He looked down at her. It's nothing, don't worry. Just try and get some sleep, huh? I'm gonna stay right here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He gave her hand a squeeze, then just leaned on the side railing, watching her as she closed her eyes. It took a while but soon she was sleeping.  
  
As soon as he was sure she was asleep, Gil left and phoned in.  
  
*****  
  
The phone rang and Nick picked it up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nick, it's Grissom. Jade just woke up and gave us a description of the suspect. Is there any way the suspect was taller that 5'8''?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because Jade just told me he was at least 6'2'' and big built."  
  
"He couldn't have been from the stab wounds on Mr. Williams...Woah, wait a minute..."  
  
He paused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Nick explained about the tape.  
  
"We got the tape in and found out through a squeaky floorboard in the hall that the attacker entered the living room from the hall leading from the dining room, and left through the front door. But we found the same footprint out in the back garden, as if the suspect was running away from the scene."  
  
"The print was of a size seven, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You ever heard of a 6'2'' big built man with size seven feet?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Nick clicked on.  
  
"There was two of them."  
  
Grissom stated.  
  
  
  
Well? How's it going so far? 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
There was a silence for a moment while they let this sink in.  
  
"Which means the knife upstairs belongs to the suspect who killed Mr. Williams and presumably so do the footprints. So We're looking for a male between 5'5" and 5'8" with size seven feet. What about the swab?"  
  
Before Nick could answer, Grissom heard Greg shout in the background. Nick answered him, then came back to the phone.  
  
"The blood's just in, it's being checked with police records now."  
  
Grissom sighed.  
  
"Good work. It shouldn't be long before we have him, then we can get his accomplise."  
  
"I'd better phone Catherine and the others. They wanted notifying as soon as we found anything out."  
  
"Keep me informed."  
  
Grissom said.  
  
"Sure. And tell Jade from all of us, we're gonna get the bastard."  
  
*****  
  
It wasn't long before Catherine, Warrick and Sam had joined Nick at CSI. Nick explained everything that he had found to the others, Warrick explaining about the tape, and that there were two suspects. Brass entered during the conversation.  
  
"We've identified the suspect. His name is Dave Hollis. He got out of prison a couple weeks ago for grand theft. Looks like he couldn't wait to get back into the habit. We have cops out looking for him at the moment, he seems to have disappeared, but we'll get him."  
  
All four of them whooped with satisfaction.  
  
"And as soon as we get him, we can find out who his accomplise was."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"Nope. He used to work alone, but we did suspect he was working for someone although he never admitted it."  
  
He took a breathe.  
  
"Anyway, back to normal tonight, I've given Grissom a couple of nights off to be with Jade but don't be surprised if he comes in sooner."  
  
"I'm gonna phone Grissom and give him the good news."  
  
Catherine said, getting up.  
  
*****  
  
Grissom was, for need of a better word, ecstatic! Catherine was a little shocked as he just about shouted 'yes!' down the phone to her.  
  
"Good work, guys."  
  
He said, smiling.  
  
"and as soon as we get this guy, we should get the other and then the whole thing will be over. I'd better go and tell Jade. Thanks Catherine."  
  
He said sincerely. Catherine smiled.  
  
"Wasn't just me."  
  
"Tell the others I owe them one. I won't be in tonight, I need to talk to Jade about what happened. She's gonna need to talk and I'm hoping she'll open up to me. She hardly said anything to the counsellor. But I should be in tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She knew that there was no point in arguing with him. He couldn't spend a day away from CSI and when he was forced to he would still ring up to be kept involved, except if he was at a seminar or giving a lecture but for Grissom that was still working. He was a workaholic!  
  
"I'm gonna come over at the end of my shift to stay with Jade, while you go home and get a shower and some food. I know you Gil, you've probably hardly moved since Jade was brought in, am I right?"  
  
"Thanks Catherine. I know Jade will be glad to see you."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
*****  
  
Jade sleeps right through the night and wakes to see Catherine sitting next to her, reading something.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
She said tiredly. Catherine looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey, sleep okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Where's Gil?"  
  
"I sent him home about an hour ago to get a shower and some food. And he's bringing you some items from home."  
  
Jade nodded again.  
  
"Thank you for staying, and for catching him."  
  
Catherine smiled.  
  
"That's okay, it's my job. I wasn't going to let a bastard like that get away with what he did."  
  
Jade nodded silently. Grissom had mentioned that Jade still hadn't spoken about what exactly happened. Catherine had told him about the tape and what he had said to her and Grissom was enraged. Catherine said that she'd try and talk to her, maybe she'd find it easier to talk to a woman, and Grissom thanked her.  
  
The nurse brought some food and Catherine finally persuaded her to eat some of it. The doctor came in as she finished. Before he could talk she spoke.  
  
"When can I get out of here?"  
  
The doctor smiled.  
  
"As soon we're sure you're up to it."  
  
She sat up, slightly awkwardly.  
  
"I'm up to it now."  
  
The doctor gave her a look as he saw the look of discomfort pass across her face and she laid down again.  
  
"I just want to go home. I'll feel better there, please."  
  
The doctor watched her earnest face for a moment deciding.  
  
"If you don't give me permission I'll just discharge myself, but I'd rather you let me go."  
  
She sounded stubborn about this. The doctor sighed.  
  
"Fine. You can go home as soon as I've checked you properly. But – "  
  
He said quickly as she started to move.  
  
"That's only if I'm happy with how you're healing. And there are rules. You have a nurse come and check on you every morning and night for the next week, you not to be left alone, you eat everything that's put in front of you, and you rest. That means no strenuous movement and definitely no driving. We don't want you bursting your stitches. I want you waited on hand and foot until the stitches are removed in about...8 weeks."  
  
She rolled her eyes slightly and nodded.  
  
"I'll wait outside."  
  
Catherine said. Jade nodded and allowed the doctor to check her knife wound. When Catherine left she saw Gil coming down the corridor. He'd had a shower and looked more refreshed than he had when she'd come to see him. He frowned at her and placed the small backpack on the floor.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"The doctors just checking her injury, then she can go home."  
  
"Home? Already?"  
  
Catherine nodded.  
  
"You have one stubborn girl there. She told him that if he didn't discharge her, then she would do it herself."  
  
"Is she well enough to go home?"  
  
"The doctor seems to think so, but he did give her some rules."  
  
She told him and he smiled.  
  
"She sounds just like her mother."  
  
Catherine gave him a smile. Grissom lost the smile.  
  
"I've just listened to the tape."  
  
He said suddenly going solemn. Catherine nodded. She'd almost been in tears at what she heard. Her screaming had been so painful to listen to.  
  
"We'll catch him."  
  
She said when she saw his expression. The tape had hit a nerve in him and Catherine could tell from the look on his face. If you hadn't know him you would have never known that he was upset, but she knew. She gave his arm another squeeze, he gave her a nod. They turned at the sound of the door opening and saw the doctor smile at them.  
  
"She's one tough girl. The wound is healing nicely so I told her she can go. Does she have anyone at home who can look after her?"  
  
Gil shook his head.  
  
"Her aunt and uncle are away on business in Japan. She can stay with me, I've got a spare bed."  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"Well, she's all yours. Just make sure she rests. The knife ripped some of the smaller muscles in her abdomen and back and she needs to give them time to heal."  
  
"Thank you, doctor."  
  
Doctor Cartwright nodded.  
  
"I've set up a home care nurse to come every day to change the bandage and check her generally."  
  
Gill nodded and they entered. Jade was sitting up in bed, waiting. She smiled slightly when she saw Gil.  
  
"Hey, you're back."  
  
"Yeah. I heard a rumour that you've just been discharged."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it."  
  
He asked concerned.  
  
"I'll feel a lot better once I'm out of here. This place just brings back too many memories."  
  
Gil gave her an understanding look. Her parents had died in this hospital, when she was just 9 and Gil could still remember it as if it was yesterday.  
  
"I brought you some clothes and other items. We'll have to go back to your home to get anything else you might need."  
  
She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. However you're coming to stay with me, at least until your aunt and uncle are back. You heard what the doctor said."  
  
She rolled her eyes a bit, but nodded. She was actually looking forwards to staying with Gil.  
  
"Do you want me to help you get changed?"  
  
Catherine asked.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be okay. I'm gonna go to the bathroom to get changed."  
  
She pulled the blanket off her legs and carefully swung them out of bed. Gil saw the look of pain cross her face and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
He asked. She nodded and took his arm as he helped her out of bed. For a moment she stood swaying unsteadily, even though Gil had an arm around her waist supporting her.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
He asked again.  
  
"Just give me a moment to find my legs."  
  
She paused for a short time as she got used to being upright again. Then she nodded. Gil loosened his grip slightly and Catherine took her other arm and her bag and headed out the room and down the corridor to the bathroom. By the time they reached it she seemed to have found her legs and Gil waited outside ( it was the girls toilet) while Catherine went in and made sure she was okay and handed her the bag where she found hipsters and a loose fitting top that Gil had grabbed from the ironing.  
  
"Just call if you need help."  
  
Jade nodded a thanks and said she'd be okay. Catherine joined Gil outside.  
  
Once she'd gone Jade sighed and leaned against the sink for a moment to compose herself, then she entered one of the stalls to use the toilet and get changed. It took her a few minutes but she finally managed to get the trousers on. Bending over was sending ripples of pain through her but she bit down on her lips and dealt with it. The top was easier because she didn't have to bend down, but it did hurt to raise her arms. When she was done she went out to the sinks to check her appearance. Her short hair was sticking up and she looked really pale. She sighed. She checked in her bag but Gil hadn't packed any make-up or even a hairbrush. That was so typically male, she thought to herself. She'd just have to leave her face looking pale but she could sort out her hair. She turned the tap on and soaked her hands, brushing them through her hair until it looked relatively neat. She was lucky her hair was like it was. It was short enough to look okay spiked up and slightly ruffled. She paused looking at her face in the mirror and sighed again. She could feel her lip quivering and she tried to clamp down but found that she couldn't. She'd managed to shut out her feelings earlier when she'd been speaking to Gil but now that she was alone she could feel the tears coming freely. Her adrenaline reserves was empty and she leaned against the sink, letting the tears come.  
  
Grissom looked up.  
  
"She's taking her time in there."  
  
He gave Catherine a look that said he was getting worried.  
  
"I'll check up on her."  
  
She stood and entered the bathroom. Turning the corner to the sinks she saw Jade. She was leaning into the sink and her body was shaking from the quiet sobs. Catherine went over to her immediately.  
  
"Jade?"  
  
She reached her. Jade turned into her and Catherine put her arms around her tightly as Jade cried, her hands over her face, leaning against Catherine's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Shh, Shh, it's okay. It's all right. It's over. You're okay now. Shh."  
  
She comforted her like she'd comfort her own daughter after she'd had a nightmare. Jade cried until the tears dried up, then she just leaned comfortingly into Catherine.  
  
Catherine pulled back slightly when Jade finally quietened, then she lead her over to the chairs alongside one wall and sat her down. Jade wiped her eyes.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She said, her voice hoarse.  
  
"For what? It's okay to cry you know, you've been through a lot."  
  
Jade looked down at her hands.  
  
"I was so scared."  
  
She said quietly. Catherine didn't speak. She just waited for Jade to continue like she knew she would.  
  
"At first I just kept reminding myself about everything I learnt in self-defence and that you should take in everything you can about what they look like. He slammed me into the table breaking the lamp, then he pulled me back into him. I managed to elbow him in the ribs but it had no effect. Then he turned me around and I managed to get a good look at him. But then I saw his eyes – he was enjoying it and I knew that he was crazy and he was likely to kill me. I couldn't think, my mind was just screaming at me to get the hell out of there. I kicked him and hit him but he was just too strong. When I scratched him it distracted him enough for me to run, but then he caught my wrist...he swung me around...I didn't see the knife until he'd...it was strange because it didn't hurt. Not at first, it was just numb. But then my head started swimming and I couldn't stand. He leaned down and he whispered in my ear."  
  
At this point she closed her eyes and clenched her hands.  
  
"Then the pain came, and there was so much blood. I saw blood all the time at Uni, but this was my blood. It's different when it's your blood. That's when I knew I was going to die. I could still hear him laughing."  
  
She took a breath knowing that the hardest part was over.  
  
"Next thing I know the ground was moving and I could hear voices. I opened my eyes and I was in the ambulance."  
  
Catherine took her hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure her.  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
She urged gently, she knew what he'd said but it would help her if she could get it out into the open. Jade paused and took a couple of deep breaths with her eyes closed.  
  
"He asked if I could see a tunnel of white light and to give my regards to St. Peter."  
  
Catherine stared at her, relieved that she had managed it.  
  
"Funny thing is I think I did. I had this strange dream. Mr. Williams was there and he was telling me to go back and that my time wasn't up yet. When I woke I knew that he was dead before the doctor even told me. If only I hadn't been late, maybe he'd still be alive."  
  
"No Jade – listen to me. Don't go down that path. You did the best you could. You weren't to know that that was going to happen. Don't go blaming yourself just because you were later that usual. Never doubt anything you do, and never look back. If anyone's to blame, blame the man who did this to you."  
  
Jade looked at Catherine for a moment trying to understand what she had said, then Catherine saw the acceptance in her eyes and sighed. She gave Jade a hug who returned it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You've nothing to thank me for."  
  
"Yeah I do. You know it's been so long since anyone's held me like that, like my mother."  
  
"What about your aunt?"  
  
Jade grunted.  
  
"What; the cow that married my uncle? Please, she didn't even explain to me what periods were. I thought I was dying when I saw all that blood!"  
  
She joked. Catherine laughed.  
  
"So how did you find out?"  
  
Jade looked at her, trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Don't tell him I told you, but Gil told me."  
  
Catherine's eyes widened and she tried to conceal the laughter.  
  
"He was like my mother, father and big brother rolled into one. He taught me how to ride a bike, he took me on a 'take your child to work' day. He was the one that told me about my parents. Not my fathers brother, but his best friend. I couldn't care less if I never saw my aunt and uncle again."  
  
Jade sighed.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Catherine asked her. Jade nodded.  
  
"Just give me time to wash my face. I don't want Gil to see that I've been crying."  
  
Catherine found that strange.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've only ever cried in front of him once and that was when my parents died. I don't know maybe I just don't want him to see me like a little girl anymore, to see me weak. I've always tried to be strong since my parents died. I had to be. Anyway you know Gil, he's never been good around women, let alone crying women."  
  
Catherine half laughed in understanding.  
  
"I'd better go out and tell him you're okay. He's probably frantic by now."  
  
She was right. As soon as she left Gil just about pounced on her.  
  
"You've been gone nearly 10 minutes!!!! I was about to send a nurse in after you!! Is she okay?"  
  
Catherine stepped back partly in shock. Gil had never shown his concern so freely before. He was usually quite calm when showing his concern which was usually to do with one of his team. He was always protective over his team although he'd never show it freely.  
  
"Gil, she's fine."  
  
Catherine debated about telling him everything but then he realised that Jade hadn't asked her not to.  
  
"She just got a bit upset that's all. I think it just finally hit her what had happened. She told me about the attack. She thought she was gonna die. Don't mention that I told you, okay? I'll tell you everything later."  
  
Gil nodded as the door opened. Jade exited and smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry it took so long."  
  
She didn't offer an explanation and was glad when Gil didn't ask, just nodded at her.  
  
"Come on, lets go home."  
  
She nodded and accepted him arm.  
  
"I'd better get home as well. I'll come round and see how you're doing later."  
  
Jade nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Catherine nodded and headed off. Gil and Jade followed at a slower pace while Jade got her strength back.  
  
"You know, maybe I should get you a wheelchair."  
  
Gil suddenly said as she inhaled deeply trying to breath through the pain.  
  
"I'm fine." She said harshly. "Sorry."  
  
She calmed a bit and looked at him.  
  
"I'm okay, really. I just need to do this. I need to walk out of here."  
  
Gil nodded his head slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She stopped him and looked at him. Gil didn't feel comfortable at all. She was doing it again. She was looking inside of his inner self. She could always do that, it was like a gift to her.  
  
"I'll be okay, you don't have to worry about me."  
  
He looked back into her eyes. He never could keep anything from her. She could always see it in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but I still do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course you do. You are human. And like a father to me."  
  
And with that she turned back and carried on walking. He had no choice but to go with her, supporting her, while he thought about what she'd said. He'd always feared being known and had spent his life trying to make sure no-one knew the real him – he wasn't sure why. But somehow Jade had known him. Maybe it was because she'd known him since she was young. Children always had a way of seeing things that adults didn't and knowing things about people just from a look. Jade had always had that gift and no matter how hard he tried to hide himself he couldn't from her. Strangely he found it comforting to have someone that did know him deep down, maybe because it was Jade. Children always accepted the strangest of things and he'd always been scared of not fitting in, of being known, so he hid. Jade accepted him, no questions asked.  
  
He looked at her as he helped her into the SUV. She gave him a smile, her face lighting up for a second. He smiled back and moved round to get in his side.  
  
After a quick stop at her house to collect her belongings, Gil pulled up outside his place and switched off the ignition. Jade carefully slid out of the car and stifled a yawn. Gil grabbed her bags and locked the door. He offered his arm to her and she smiled appreciatively and took it. He led her up to his home, unlocked the door and directed her over to the brown sofa where she sat.  
  
He placed her bags down by the table, then moved over to the stereo and turned it on. Instrumental music started playing quietly throughout the apartment. Jade wasn't sure what it was but she found it relaxing.  
  
"I'm gonna make up the spare bed so you can take a nap."  
  
"Oh, I'm not tired."  
  
Grissom gave her a look that said 'oh really'.  
  
"Well, I'll make it up anyway - you'll have to sleep sometime. Then I'll make us some lunch - and don't say you're not hungry."  
  
Jade closed her mouth back up. Then said:  
  
"Fine. But you're not cooking. I've seen what you keep in your fridge. Order a pizza or something."  
  
"Pizza…?"  
  
She nodded eagerly.  
  
"Whatever you want." He smiled. "As long as you take a nap afterwards."  
  
*Touché* She gave him a look.  
  
"I said I wasn't tired. I'm fine, really."  
  
He gave her the same look and she looked away, changing the subject.  
  
"What time do you start work tonight?"  
  
"I'm going in for 7.30. But I'll only be gone for a few hours and the nurse will be around before I go so you won't be alone."  
  
"I'd rather go with you."  
  
She said seriously. She looked at him and he held her gaze evenly.  
  
"I know."  
  
And with that he headed to the spare room.  
  
It didn't take five minutes to make up the spare bed. Then he headed back into the living room.  
  
"So, what pizza do…you…want…?"  
  
He slowed the question as he saw her, then he smiled. She was laying half curled up on her side…and she was asleep.  
  
"No tired, huh?"  
  
Well? Sorry this chapter took a little longer to download. Our computer got a virus and we lost everything!!! And I mean everything!!! I couldn't believe it!!! Luckily I had my Csi fan fic printed up to where I got so I didn't lose any - I just had to write it all up again! Pshaw!!! - I did lose loads of A-Team work that I'd done - two whole chapters and no way to find out what I wrote - it's the worst thing ever. So make sure you back your work up people - save it to disk - anything. I've had to download my own fic from the net because I'd lost it as well!!! Keep those reviews coming please. 


	6. Chapter Five

1 Another chapter for ur entertainment – you'd better review or else!!!  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter Five  
  
Back at the CSI, Nick and Warrick were still working overtime on another case, when Brass walked in.  
  
"We got him. Small motel in the middle of no-where. He'll be here in about two hours."  
  
"Wohoo!"  
  
Nick shouted.  
  
"Maybe now we can find out who the second person is."  
  
Warrick said.  
  
"Can one of you call Grissom. Give him the news?"  
  
"Yep, sure thing."  
  
Nick replied.  
  
*****  
  
Grissom, who was sitting at the table poring over the evidence took a sip of his coffee and glanced over to the sofa. Jade was still sleeping peacefully. Grissom had placed a blanket over her to keep her warm. Suddenly the phone rang. He bolted out of his seat and moved quickly away as he answered.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
He answered quietly.  
  
"Hey Gris, it's Nick - I've got good news for you."  
  
Grissom, who was watching Jade to make sure the phone hadn't woken her, waited for an answer.  
  
"Well…?"  
  
"We've got him. Out of town at a small motel. He'll be in, in about two hours."  
  
"Fantastic. Good job. I'll be in later."  
  
"What? You think that's such a good idea, Grissom?"  
  
Grissom paused.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
And he hung up. He smiled to himself that little half grin. He checked up on Jade, who stirred slightly, then sat back down at the table.  
  
An hour later the doorbell rang. Grissom got up to get it, noticing Jade shifting at the sound. He opened the door and smiled to see the pizza man.  
  
"Here you go - and keep the change."  
  
He handed over the money as he took the pizza.  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
Grissom closed the door with one hand while balancing the pizza box on the other. He headed over to the kitchen unit and glanced at Jade who was just sitting carefully, on hand on her side protectively. Once sitting she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Grissom placed the box on the counter.  
  
"Have a good sleep?"  
  
Jade looked up at Grissom and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Is that pizza I smell?"  
  
"Yep, your favourite. Ham and mushroom with extra pineapple."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
She smiled and looked down at the blanket around her waist, smiling a little to herself. He'd obviously placed it there - something her aunt and uncle wouldn't have even bothered with.  
  
"I'll be going to the lab after lunch for a couple of hours, okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He looked at her and gave that half smile again.  
  
"We've caught him, they're bringing him into custody."  
  
She sighed and seemed to relax, her shoulders looking suddenly less tense. Then a thought hit her.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You'll be okay on your own for a couple hours, besides the nurse will be here about 5.30-6."  
  
"I don't want to be alone."  
  
She said suddenly, her eyes widening. She tried to cover her fear but it was too late. He watched her for a moment as she looked down. He picked up their plates and putting them on the coffee table he sat down beside her.  
  
"Okay," he replied gently. "You can come with me. I'll get someone to stay with you in the break room while I get some work done."  
  
On any other occasion she would have stayed with him and helped but he was going to be interrogating the bastard that stabbed her and he didn't want her anywhere near him. She looked up and gave him an appreciative smile.  
  
"Eat up, before it gets cold."  
  
"Cold pizza's nice."  
  
She smiled, he returned the smile.  
  
*****  
  
Grissom held the main door to the CSI open for Jade, then followed her through. Her hand was sub-consciously pressed gently against her side but Grissom had noticed it. He nodded to the receptionist and then, with a hand on her back, he led her down the corridor.  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
Jade asked him, knowing his office was down the corridor they'd just passed.  
  
"I'm just gonna find Nick, I need to have a word with him."  
  
As if on queue, as they walk past ballistics, Nick and Warrick both exited.  
  
"Hey Gris, I wondered when you'd get here."  
  
Nick said. Grissom turned to face him as did Jade.  
  
"Oh hey, I was just looking for you. This is my God-daughter."  
  
Nick smiled at her and held his hand out.  
  
"Hey, Nick Stokes," She shook his hand. "Glad to see you're looking a lot better than earlier."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Jade Greenlee."  
  
"Jade GREENlee?"  
  
Warrick asked learning her surname for the first time. She smirked.  
  
"Yes, my parents had a sense of humour. And you must be Warrick."  
  
"Yeah, Warrick Brown."  
  
They also shook hands. She seemed to relish the touch of his hand and they gave each other a small, knowing smile.  
  
"We have very colourful names."  
  
She joked.  
  
"Yeah, we do."  
  
Nick smirked at the scene playing out in front of him. There was a definite chemistry between them. Grissom stood there frowning, confused at what he was seeing for a moment. Then he gave Warrick a look that said 'don't even think it'. Warrick gently let her hand go and stepped back. Jade hadn't noticed Grissom's look.  
  
"Nick, could I speak to you a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Grissom turned to Warrick.  
  
"Could you take Jade to the break room. I'll be along in a moment."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Warrick nodded. Grissom led Nick towards his office, while Warrick gestured for Jade to carry on down the corridor.  
  
"Gotta baby-sit the invalid, eh?"  
  
Jade smiled.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Well, I do. Gil can be so protective sometimes. Not that I don't mind the company."  
  
They reached the break room. Greg was sitting in there with Sam, who was also working overtime on as case as always. Warrick held the door open for her and thanking him, she entered. Sam and Greg looked up as they entered.  
  
"Hey Warrick."  
  
Sam said.  
  
"Hey, this is uh, Jade, Grissom's God-daughter."  
  
He introduced her. Sam stood.  
  
"Oh hey, I'm Sam."  
  
She shook her hand.  
  
"And that's Greg."  
  
Warrick pointed out.  
  
"Hey Greg."  
  
Jade said. Greg, who still had a mouthful of food, just waved his hand and nodded. Jade smiled. He finished his mouthful.  
  
"Sorry, hey, good to see you looking well. Want some coffee?"  
  
"Thanks, I'd love some."  
  
Greg got up and poured her a mug, Warrick sat next to her with his own. They sat and chatted for 10 minutes until Grissom entered with Nick.  
  
"How you doing Jade?"  
  
He asked, checking on her.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Come on back to my office, I've got some new things to show you."  
  
He got a little excited. She rolled her eyes slightly but stood, pausing only long enough to inhale from the slight throb in her side. Grissom watched her carefully as he spoke to the others.  
  
"Can one of you let me know when the suspect arrives?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing."  
  
Nick replied. Warrick was still looking at Jade, his gaze hadn't left her since she'd arrived.  
  
"Thanks. Come on Jade."  
  
He put his hand on her back protectively again and started to lead her away.  
  
"See you later?"  
  
She asked in general, but was looking at Warrick.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
He smiled and watched them leave. Warrick looked up to see Nick giving him a knowing look.  
  
"What?"  
  
He half snapped. Nick held his hands up defensively.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just looked to me that you have some, shall we say, designs on the boss' God-daughter.  
  
"Pshaw!"  
  
He replied, hitting Nick in the arm as he stood.  
  
"Come on, we have work to do."  
  
*****  
  
As they reached the door to his office, she slows to a stop. He stops with her and gives her a questioning, concerned look.  
  
"Do you uh, still have your tarantula's?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"What you're showing me doesn't involve them, does it? Or any other bugs? Because if they're gonna be out I'm not going in."  
  
She said with determination. He half laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, they're in their cages and I promise I won't get them out."  
  
She was about to reply and move towards the door when she heard a voice from down the corridor, then a laugh that stopped her dead in her tracks. She stood completely still, except for a fine tremor chasing up and down her frame. Her expression was blank and her normally warm caramel skin had a blue tinge to it. Her jaw was tightly clenched and a white line was traced around her full lips. But the most startling sight was her eyes. They were huge, unfocused, with a fine sheen of tears. And the expression they held was one of pure terror. Grissom noticed straight away that something was wrong, and he took hold of her shoulders comfortingly, and to make sure she didn't turn around, as he looked past her and down the corridor to see a man in his late 20's in handcuffs. Brass was standing talking to him but he kept laughing, then was led roughly away. Grissom bent down to look in her eyes.  
  
"It's him, isn't it?"  
  
He gently asked her. Jade didn't reply, but she didn't have to. From the look on her face, Grissom knew it was the truth. He guided her into his office and sat her down, she was still shaken up and he got her a glass of water, then kneeled down infront of her. She took a shaky sip, then thanked him quietly.  
  
"You okay now?"  
  
He asked worriedly. She tried a weak smile that faltered.  
  
"I will be…"  
  
She replied just as quietly not looking at him, just staring off into the distance. Grissom looked out the window and spotted Warrick wondering past. He looked back at Jade.  
  
"I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
She just nodded vaguely. Grissom stood and opened the door.  
  
"Warrick?"  
  
He called. Warrick stopped and turned around.  
  
"Would you sit with Jade until I get back?"  
  
Warrick noticed the angry look in his eyes and the way his jaw was set.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Grissom said striding down the corridor, ignoring the question. Warrick stood frowning for a moment, then entered the office. Jade glanced up and gave him a small smile. Warrick could tell that she'd been shaken up but she looked a little more composed that he figured she'd been.  
  
"Hey there again."  
  
He sits down on the chair beside her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She just nods again, staring around the office, her mind elsewhere. They sit in silence for a long moment while Warrick tries to think of something to say. He glances around the office and stares at all the strange things that Grissom owns, the tarantula's, 'Miss Piggy', all the various kinds of bugs – you name it.  
  
"You know…I hate this office, too many creepy crawly things for my liking."  
  
Jade laughed softly which relieved Warrick slightly to see the smile of her face, even if only for the slightest moment.  
  
"I had to grow up with this. My dad was exactly the same. I never went down to the basement because it was always full of bugs and spiders and all sorts of strange crawly things that my dad and Gil used to collect. The spiders were the worst, all those hairy legs and the way they just used to sit there and stare at you."  
  
She said looking over at the orange-kneed tarantula just sitting in the corner of it's cage, looking like it's watching the both of them. Warrick watched it for a moment. Jade started to feel uneasy and she knew that Warrick could feel it. It was as if they'd just jumped into the middle of a horror movie and the hairs on the back of their necks were starting to stand on end.  
  
"Maybe…we should get out of here. It's starting to look hungry and I'm getting images of Arachnophobia in my head."  
  
Jade said, standing, slightly shakily.  
  
"I totally agree."  
  
Warrick said holding the door open. They both looked like they couldn't get out of there fast enough, and he led her back towards the break room. She laughed, Warrick looked at her.  
  
"Well, that was crazy. And kinda weird."  
  
She said in the relief of getting rid of such a strange feeling of claustrophobia being surrounded by so many bugs. The tenseness was dissipating.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starting to feel a little stupid now."  
  
He agreed.  
  
"I won't tell if you won't."  
  
She said to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They both laughed. Jade felt a weight lifting slowly off her shoulders. The voice she'd heard had sent ripples of tension and shivers down her spine and for a moment she'd been back in that living room on the floor. It was like she'd just woken up form a nightmare and the only thing that made it real was the bright lights in the corridor, and the sunlight shining through the slits in the blinds of the break room. They both sat down once again, Jade in the leather seat and Warrick on one of the chairs by the table.  
  
Knowing that she still looked slightly shaky, Warrick tried to get her talking, to get her mind off her memories.  
  
"So, where you at, at the moment?"  
  
"Oh, I've just finished a BS for Medical Technology at UNLV and next semester I'm off to the University of California to do a Ph.D. in Biology."  
  
"Wow, you're going to be busy – that's a tough course."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"California, isn't that where Grissom went to do his Ph.D.?"  
  
Jade nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is. When they heard that I wanted to be on the course, they jumped at the chance because of who my guardian was. I'm not sure if they took me on my merit or on my parentage – my father did Biology there was well."  
  
She partly joked. But he knew that it bothered her.  
  
"Didn't I hear that you were Summa Cum Laude for Medical Technology?"  
  
Jade nodded.  
  
"Well, the I'd say that you got in on your merit and your parentage was a bonus."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks. Anyway what about you?"  
  
"Me, oh I received a BS in Chemistry at the UNLV and now I'm a CSI Level Two."  
  
Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. You know I really love my work."  
  
"I know. Gil talks about you sometimes, you know, talks about how proud he is of all of you. I can't wait to work here."  
  
Warrick kept her talking for ages to keep her mind off her problems. He found that he really liked her company and found her a really interesting person to be around.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Grissom had stormed off towards the interview room and had been watching the suspect, through the mirror, from the adjoining room. Hollis was just sitting there alone, waiting and looked very bored. Grissom had a stern look on his face. Brass walked past and noticed Grissom standing there, arms folded.  
  
"I've been looking for you. Nick told me you were in."  
  
Grissom, who had jolted at the voice, just stood there. Brass looked at the suspect.  
  
"Looks relatively normal, doesn't he? But when he laughed you could tell he was nuts."  
  
"Yeah, I heard him. So did Jade…That's him all right."  
  
"For definite?"  
  
"If you'd have seen her reaction, you'd know. I've never seen anything like that from Jade before. She went really pale and started to shake…The bastard…"  
  
"I would usually advise against anyone related coming in but I know you, Gil. I don't think I could stop you."  
  
"No, you couldn't."  
  
He said sternly, then walked out of the room and into the main interview room with Brass following. Brass sat down infront of Dave Hollis while Grissom leaned back against the wall, fading into the background.  
  
"So, Dave Hollis – I'm Cpt. Brass. How you doin'?"  
  
"I'm good, man."  
  
"Good. Bet it feels good to be out – how's longs it been? 3 weeks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Been in any trouble since? Burgled any houses?"  
  
"Is that what this is about? You think I've done a job? Nah man, I'm clean. I don't do that anymore."  
  
"No? You know that's funny. Because we've got proof that you did."  
  
"Ah man – you can't prove nuthin'."  
  
He leaned back in his seat. Brass leaned forward.  
  
"Where were you last Monday – around 8pm?"  
  
"I was at my mothers – having dinner."  
  
"Now, you see I know you're lying because we have proof that you were in North Vegas at that time. Breaking and entering into an elderly man's house."  
  
"What kind of proof?"  
  
"You're DNA."  
  
They stared at each other and Hollis knew that he had no choice but to admit it.  
  
"I didn't steal nuthin'."  
  
He said defensively. Grissom suddenly stepped forward.  
  
"No you didn't. You didn't have time, because you were interrupted, weren't you? You ransacked the place, but before you could take anything someone came home, didn't they?"  
  
He sounded calm as he leaned on the table but his expression spoke volumes about what he was feeling. Hollis looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Didn't they?!"  
  
He raised his voice.  
  
"A young woman came home and you ATTACKED her!!! You STABBED her with a KNIFE – YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"  
  
He leaned across the table and grabbed him, pulling him forwards and yanking his jumper down. There were scratch marks across his neck.  
  
"She fought back when you grabbed her, scratching your neck – so you stabbed her!!"  
  
"Easy, Gil."  
  
Brass said as Grissom pulled harder. He let go and moved away to calm himself – his jaw set.  
  
"And what about the elderly man? Why kill him, hm?"  
  
Brass continued. Hollis, who was just sitting there looking fed up, looked up in confusion at this news.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The elderly man. Why did your partner kill him? Why not just tie him up?"  
  
Hollis looked genuinely confused.  
  
"I never work with anyone. I was alone. I didn't see no old man, let alone kill him. There was just the girl."  
  
"If you're lying…"  
  
Grissom said threateningly.  
  
"I'm not – I swear!"  
  
Brass and Gil gave each other a look.  
  
"So who killed the elderly man?"  
  
He said to Gil. Grissom looked back at Hollis.  
  
"Take us through everything that happened."  
  
Hollis was only too pleased to tell him – anything to get him off the murder charge – even if he did go down for attempted manslaughter.  
  
"There's not much to tell. I saw the front door open and I took the opportunity. I had finished downstairs – didn't see anything exciting and I was about to go upstairs when I heard the girl outside and a dog whining. I hid and she came in, went into the living room and was phoning the police. I was gonna sneak out but she heard me – damn floorboards. I hadn't planned on stabbing her but I guess that's just how the world works – beside it's not as if I killed her – she's still alive – she's fine – "  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Grissom had lunged around the table, grabbing his lapel's and pulled him out of his seat, pinning him against the wall.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" You think just because she's alive it makes her okay? Well, she's not okay. You've ruined her life – it's gonna take a long time for her to recover."  
  
By this time Brass was by his side.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! I'M GONNA SEE TO IT PERMANENTLY THAT YOU GO DOWN FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER!"  
  
"Come on Gil, lets go – NOW!"  
  
Brass pulled him off and took Gil outside where he stared pacing. Brass told the officer to take Hollis to a cell. As he was brought out Grissom stared at him."  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
He said with attitude.  
  
"That girl you stabbed? Is my God-daughter. You've messed with the wrong guy this time, you dumb punk!"  
  
He watched as Hollis was escorted down the corridor, then turns to Brass.  
  
"We've got a problem now."  
  
Grissom said.  
  
"Who killed Mr. Williams."  
  
"Two crimes, two crime scenes."  
  
Well…? Comments purrrrrleassssseeeee? 


	7. Chapter Six

1 Another chapter for ur entertainment just a short one – you'd better review or else!!!  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter Six  
  
Once Grissom had calmed himself down enough he headed to his office to talk to Jade. He opened the door to find it empty. He frowned, then figured that they'd gone to the break room. He strides down the corridor and stops when he reaches the door. Jade is sitting next to Warrick and Greg on the sofa and they're laughing. Nick who's pouring coffee suddenly shouts out and jumps back. Grissom leans against the doorframe.  
  
"Damn it! Oh, that's HOT!!"  
  
Nick shouts turning and grabbing a nearby teacloth. The front of his shirt and pants are soaking. Jade, Greg and Warrick start to smirk.  
  
"The cards must be smiling on me today!"  
  
He says sarcastically as he wipes at his shirt.  
  
"And I bet there's some laughing and pointing going on too!"  
  
Jade says aside to Warrick and Greg, and then collapses in a small fit of giggles as Warrick and Greg try to conceal their laughter without success, causing Nick to glare at them. Once they'd calmed a little, Jade spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nick. But you really look like you've wet yourself!"  
  
This sends all three into another fit of laughter at Nick's misfortune. Grissom smiles at the scene, then enters fully, getting noticed for the first time.  
  
"Hey, Gris, tell your God-daughter to stop laughing at me, before I decide to get payback."  
  
He aimed the second part to Jade in a glare. She stopped laughing straight away but he could still see her mouth twinging in the desperate attempt to compose herself.  
  
"No can do Nick. You'll just have to wait for your bad luck to stop."  
  
Grissom had heard about Nick's unlucky streak from Warrick the day before. It started with Nick locking his house keys in his house, running over a large nail and getting a puncture, tripping over just about every piece of furniture in the department and now he'd spilt coffee down him. Grissom could do nothing but laugh at him, and for a moment it felt good for him to laugh, and to see Jade laugh, seeing as he was about to give her some bad news.  
  
Nick rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I'm going to get changed."  
  
He said and stalked off.  
  
Grissom watched him leave, smiling, then turned back to look at Jade, his face straightening up. He gave Greg a look.  
  
"Uh, Greg, haven't you got something to be doing?"  
  
Greg knew the look on his face. It said 'Move. Now.'  
  
"Looks like it." He said standing. "See you later."  
  
He said to no-one inparticular. Warrick and Jade both said bye. Grissom sat down in the place Greg had just vacated.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
Jade asked before he could say anything.  
  
"He's going down for attempted murder. Brass'll see he gets the maximum."  
  
Jade sighed, feeling relieved. Then she looked up again, another question in her eyes.  
  
"What about Mr. Williams? Was it the guys partner?"  
  
Grissom just looked at her for a moment, his face sad.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He didn't have a partner. He didn't even know about Mr. Williams."  
  
Jade looked worried.  
  
"So...what? You're saying there's someone still out there? And we have no clue as to who?"  
  
The worry was evident in her eyes.  
  
"We do know he's between 5'5'' and 5'8'' with size seven feet. That's something."  
  
Warrick said, trying to give her some hope without success.  
  
"It's still not enough though, is it."  
  
She stated to Grissom. He looked at her, thinking. Then looked up at Warrick.  
  
"Get Catherine, get back to the house and go over everything with a fine tooth comb – especially upstairs. Anything unusual is to be checked. Got me?"  
  
"What about the case we're on at the moment?"  
  
"Tell Nick to get Sam to help him. This case takes priority though. If you need help get Nick or Sam."  
  
Warrick nodded and stood.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be working from home. I need to get Jade back."  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"You need to rest."  
  
She gives him a stubborn look.  
  
"He's right. You are looking kinda pale."  
  
She rolls her eyes, knowing she's outnumbered and stands.  
  
"See you later."  
  
Warrick smiles at her. She gives him a smile back and he leaves.  
  
*****  
  
It's not long before he gets her home and has cooked her dinner. Once she'd finished she stood and grabbed their plates.  
  
"You know they say that ice-cream cures all ills."  
  
She said hinting.  
  
"Yeah, temporarily."  
  
He replied, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.  
  
"Long enough for me." She opened the freezer. "And you don't have any."  
  
She said hinting again. He looked up, smiled at her and stood.  
  
"What flavour?"  
  
"Surprise me!"  
  
She smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"I'll try not to be too long, okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
It wasn't long before he was back and they'd finished their bowls of cookie dough ice-cream. Then she just sat there listening to music and watching Grissom sitting at the table pouring over the information. Jade yawned, then stood.  
  
"I'm going to bed, goodnight Gil."  
  
Grissom looked up.  
  
"Goodnight hon. Sleep well."  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
Grissom watched her go, smiling to himself at how resilient she seemed.  
  
*****  
  
Cold. Pain. Can't breathe.  
  
Her legs turned to jelly and she staggered back. Her legs gave and she dropped to her knees, cold sweat on her brow as she tried to take in air.  
  
She shook from fear, the blade of the knife filling her view. She felt a hot breath by her ear and against her neck but all she could see was the knife and her blood along the blade.  
  
"See that tunnel of white light yet? You will. Give my regards to St. Peter."  
  
Suddenly she was spinning. She was spinning down a long tunnel – heading for the darkness at the end. Light flashed by, making her dizzy. Fear overcame her mind, screaming in her ears. She kept reaching out but there was nothing there for her to grab. She screamed out, hoping someone would help her. The scream reverberated off the imaginary walls and echoed around her.  
  
She jolted –  
  
– and sat bolt upright. The blanket's clung to her form the cold sweat and she leaned forwards, resting her head in her hands, trying to calm herself down. Suddenly the door opened and the light was turned on. Jade looked up to see Grissom standing there wearing sweat pants and a white T-shirt, his hair was a bit ruffled and he'd obviously just woken.  
  
"You okay? You screamed."  
  
He asked, the scream unmistakably had scared the life out of him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? You, uh, wanna talk about it?"  
  
The worry evident. She shook her head.  
  
"It was just a bad dream."  
  
"…okay. But you know I'm just down the corridor if you need me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
He said, obviously reluctant to go. He pulled the door closed. She laid back down and sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Light shone through her eyelids but she couldn't be asked to open them. She was too comfortable and warm. Reluctantly she opened them slowly, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the bright light. She looked up at the clock. It was 10.30am. She couldn't believe she had slept so late and she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Getting up, she has a shower and gets dressed. She enters the kitchen area to see Grissom pouring fresh orange juice into a glass.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Oh hey. I was just gonna bring this into you, I know how much you like fresh orange juice, I've made you some toast as well."  
  
He said gesturing to the plate on the side. She smiled at the look on his face. He could look so naïve sometimes, almost childlike in his actions – trying to please people by doing nice things.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He gestured to the table and he followed her over with the plate of toast and glass of orange and placed them infront of her. Then he sat down beside her with his own mug of coffee and read the paper. She took a bite of the toast and watched him as he read. She smiled to herself. For the first time since her parents died, she felt that she was a part of a family – even if it was just Grissom and her. She'd never spent one moment sitting at a table eating with her aunt and uncle. He looked up, feeling her eyes upon him, smiled and went back to reading. She smiled back at him.  
  
Most of the day was spent doing nothing. Grissom occupied himself by studying his newly acquired bugs and various experiments he had going on in his fridge while Jade tried to pass the time away by watching the TV, reading and listening to music while she tried to get her mind on studying. By four o'clock she was as bored as anything. She watched Grissom as he noted down reactions from one of his many experiments of the day.  
  
"I'm bored. Can't I just go out for a little while?"  
  
Looking over the rim of his glasses he gave her a look. He'd obviously heard that question quite a few times that day.  
  
"You heard what the doctors said, you need to rest. And that nurse has told you the same thing. I'd love to let you go out but I can't, you really do need the rest – why don't you go and take a nice relaxing bath?"  
  
"I did that this morning. How about I invite my friend over here?"  
  
Grissom once again looked up. He seemed to be pondering the question, then he nodded.  
  
"Go ahead – but only for a short while."  
  
She stood, quite quickly and headed for the phone smiling.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
It wasn't long before the doorbell rang.  
  
"That'll be Zoe`."  
  
She said getting up from the stool by the kitchen counter. She answered the door and Grissom heard a girls voice asking her how she was – basic girl chit-chat he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Gil, this is Zoe`, Zoe` this is my uncle Gil Grissom."  
  
They'd headed over to him and he stood to shake her hand and greet her when he got his first look at her. For a moment he just stared over the rim of his glasses, then slowly he took them off, still staring. She definitely wasn't what he'd expected. Firstly she was dressed all in black – black bell bottom corduroys, black top and a long black leather coat. She had long black hair with red streaks throughout and earrings adorned her ears, nose, eyebrow and lip and Grissom was sure she had other body parts pierced.  
  
She was smiling at him and had her hand held out, jewellery covered her wrist and fingers.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Jade speaks of you often."  
  
She sounded normal for her appearance, Grissom thought.  
  
"Gil!"  
  
Jade said almost through gritted teeth. He jolted just slightly and found his voice.  
  
"It's uh, nice to meet you too."  
  
"We're gonna be in my room for a bit okay?"  
  
Jade said and gestured down the hall to Zoe`. Grissom watched them walk away, Jade turning around and giving him a look as if to say *what the hell was that?!* Then they'd disappeared around the corner.  
  
Grissom stood there for a moment, shook his head and went back to work. He saw Jade just once in the two hours that Zoe` was there and that was to answer the door when the pizza man came. She offered Gil some and he declined saying that once that week was enough.  
  
Around six o'clock Catherine had been round and had given Grissom all the evidence they had gathered and he was once again poring over it. He heard Jade say good-bye to Zoe` and looked up and she came back into the living area.  
  
"So, have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't get to see enough of her so it was great to just sit there and chat."  
  
"So uh, what does Zoe` um…do?"  
  
Jade smiled, almost hearing Grissom's mind going through a list of things she could be.  
  
"What do you think she does?"  
  
"Uh…a groupie?"  
  
He questions almost in a joking way, but also to say that he's not sure about her. Jade gave him a stern look, then answered him.  
  
"She's just got back from Cambridge for the summer. She's studying medicine."  
  
His eyes widened and he just stood there for a moment, trying to take in that the girl he had seem was actually very intelligent. Jade laughed at him.  
  
"What's that well known phrase? Don't judge a book by it's cover?"  
  
Grissom half smiled and nodded.  
  
"Want a coffee?"  
  
Jade asked moving away.  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
She headed over into the kitchen and puts the kettle on. It's not long before she's carrying a mug of steaming coffee back over to the table. He sits up from studying the photos.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He says as he takes it off her. She looks down at the photo on top of the pile as he takes a sip. The photo was of Mr. Williams bedroom. There was white tape around where Mr. Williams had obviously been lying next to the bed. The room was spotless, the bed was made, the magazines next to the vase of flowers on the bedside table were neatly arranged. She stared at the flowers. They were yellow lilies and they had a red ribbon tied around them. Her forehead creased in confusion.  
  
"Flowers?"  
  
Grissom looked up at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are flowers."  
  
She stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked away from the photo and to Grissom.  
  
"Mr. Williams never kept flowers – he's allergic to pollen if he's around it too long – why do you think he's gardens full of veg and non blooming plants."  
  
Grissom looks almost as confused as her for a split second then suddenly he looks as giddy as a school boy and he jumps up from the chair and gives her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Turning, he quickly gathers up all the papers and photos on the table and throws them into his bag.  
  
"I've got to get to work – I'll be back as soon as I can. You'll be all right?"  
  
"Yes, go. I'll be fine. Besides he's behind bars it's not as if he can hurt me now."  
  
"I'll be as quick as I can."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
Well…? Comments purrrrrleassssseeeee? 


	8. Chapter Seven

Another chapter for ur entertainment just a short one - you'd better review or else!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Driving to Mr. Williams house Grissom's mind was buzzing with hope and anticipation. This looked to be their only real chance to catch this guy and for Jade's sake he hoped it worked. It didn't take him long to get there, grab the rapidly wilting flowers and head over to the CSI. He route marches his way through the corridors straight to the lab.  
  
Greg was sitting at the desk, his head bent down, looking in a microscope. *Typical Greg pose.* Gil thought for a second, then placed the bag with the flowers in on the table next to him. Greg looked up out of the microscope and to the bag. Gil stood their expectantly.  
  
"Flowers? On a first date? - You shouldn't have."  
  
He said quirkily, trying to look flattered. Gil gave him the 'very funny' look, followed by the 'I'm not in the mood' look.  
  
"I need them analysed."  
  
"Okay, well, they appear to be white lilies - death flowers."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know. Flowers you send to funerals, to people in mourning."  
  
Grissom looked annoyed.  
  
"Not that kind of analysis. If I wanted that I'd have done it myself. I need prints, or just anything that you can get off them that doesn't belong."  
  
"Prints? Off of these?"  
  
He gestured to the droopy flowers and petals that had already fallen off in the bag.  
  
"Try the ribbon first - if not you're just gonna have to try and get prints from the flowers somehow. ASAP."  
  
And with that he strode out of the office. As he walked past the break room he saw Catherine in there getting a coffee. He popped his head round the door.  
  
"Hey, any luck?"  
  
He asked hopefully. Catherine looked at him.  
  
"If you define 'luck' as the 'absence of success', plenty!"  
  
Grissom sighed.  
  
"Keep trying. I've just got a lead with those flowers in the bedroom."  
  
"What's so unusual about the flowers? You think the killer touched them or something?"  
  
"No, I think he bought them. Jade told me that Mr. Williams was allergic to pollen and didn't keep them in the house or his garden."  
  
Catherine looked hopeful.  
  
"Then we may just get lucky."  
  
"You know, for some reason white lilies sound familiar somehow, but I can't put my finger on it. It's as if they were involved somehow in another crime scene, I just can't think which one and when it was."  
  
"Why don't you check up on some old cases, maybe something will trigger your memory."  
  
"Yeah, I'd better ring Jade first though, make sure she's okay.  
  
*****  
  
The phone went at the same time the door bell rang. Jade stood in the middle of the living room debating which one to get first.  
  
She knew that it would be the nurse so she headed towards the phone as she called out.  
  
"Come in, it's open!"  
  
She picked up the phone as the door opened. She smiled at the nurse as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jade, it's Gil."  
  
"Oh hey, how's it going?"  
  
She asked as she gestured for the nurse to take a seat.  
  
"Greg's processing the flowers now. We've just got to wait for the results. I was going to wait here for them but I thought I'd better check on you first. Do you want me to come home? Because I will if you don't want to be alone."  
  
Jade smiled, Gil could be so caring without even realising it sometimes.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine. You stay and get some work done. Besides Debbie's just arrived to check on me so I'm not alone."  
  
"If you're sure...? What about when she goes?"  
  
"I was gonna take a shower and go to bed. I'll be fine on my own for a short while - I am in my 20's you know, I can take care of myself."  
  
"...Okay. I'm not sure what time I'll be home, depends on how long it takes to get results through. Once I know if we have a print or something, I'll be coming home."  
  
"Sure. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night love."  
  
"Night Gil."  
  
She put the phone down and turned to the nurse smiling.  
  
"He's such a worrier sometimes."  
  
Debbie laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Gil put the phone down and looked up to see Catherine in the doorway smiling.  
  
"You know, I think I underestimate her sometimes."  
  
"She underestimates herself. The day she realises she's more than the sum of her part...she's really gonna be something."  
  
Grissom looked at her, understanding that she was right. He nodded.  
  
"Here."  
  
Catherine suddenly said, moving in and dropping the huge pile of files she had in her arms onto his desk.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Old files. I went down and grabbed a load that mentioned flowers in for you to go through. There's still loads down there though."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"But first coffee. Come on."  
  
He stared at her and on her stern look he reluctantly stood and followed her out to the break room.  
  
*****  
  
Grissom had been sitting in his office for hours. He'd gotten through the pile of files that Catherine had gotten him and he'd just sat down with his second pile when Greg all but skipped in looking very pleased with himself. He handed a folder over to Grissom.  
  
"One print from yours truly."  
  
"That was faster that I expected!"  
  
Grissom said amazed.  
  
"We got lucky. The best one is in processing now. It's only half a print and they said it may take a while."  
  
"Well done Greg!"  
  
Grissom said gratified. Greg smiled pleased with himself, then walked out of the room with a definite spring in his step. Grissom half laughed. Catherine peeked her head through the door.  
  
"I just passed Greg - he told me the good news."  
  
"Yep, now just to wait for the results."  
  
"Oh no. You're going home. I'm sure Jade might be wondering where you've gotten to by now. Besides I need to go get some sleep and I'm not leaving till you go home."  
  
Grissom looked up at the clock and his eyes widened. It was 2.15am.  
  
"Is that the time?"  
  
Catherine nodded. Grissom looked back down at the files.  
  
"But I really should go through these first."  
  
"Those can wait till tomorrow."  
  
She picked up his coat and stood in the doorway expectantly. He gave her a smile of gratitude and stood, taking his coat.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you later."  
  
"Sure."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
*****  
  
It was 2.30 by the time he reached home and he was shocked to hear the TV on. He walked in cautiously and found Jade sitting on the couch infront of the TV, a blanket was wrapped around her and she had a bowl of popcorn on her lap. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey."  
  
For a moment he stood there surprised to see her and then realised what had probably happened.  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
She nodded simply.  
  
"Cured by popcorn and late night cheesy horror movie."  
  
She gestured to the bowl and TV. Then she gestured to the rug and held a corner out towards him.  
  
"Wanna join me?"  
  
He places his bag on the floor by the counter, thinking, then smiles.  
  
"Why not."  
  
He heads over and she adjusts the blanket to go around him and he sits beside her and kicks off his shoes.  
  
"So, what we watching?"  
  
He asks, taking a handful of popcorn.  
  
"See there's this killer called the tooth fairy..."  
  
She leaned sideways and rested her head on his shoulder as she spoke. He looked down at her surprised at first, then wondered if the dream had affected her more that she was letting on and he lifted his arm and put it around her.  
  
"Then there's this Detective who had taken early retirement or was on sick leave - I'm not quite sure - I missed the beginning. Anyway he caught this serial killer years before who was a psychiatrist who ate his patients and they wanted him to catch this serial killer because he was the best in the business. But..."  
  
Gil glanced at Jade as she described the film and character so accurately even though she'd never seen the film before now. She had the gift to see the real nature of a person. Gil understood now that Catherine had been right about her. She was so much more than she let on.  
  
By the time the movie ended Jade had fallen asleep. Gil smiled and gently picked her up and moved her back into the bedroom. She stirred only when he put her down but she didn't wake. Gil stood and watched her for a moment, then decided to get some sleep of his own.  
  
*****  
  
Jade wakes at about 10.30 to find Grissom already up and on the phone to Catherine. Debbie is sitting on the sofa sorting out her bag.  
  
"Hey Debbie. Orange juice?"  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
Jade pours them both a glass of orange and goes and sits by Debbie.  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
Gil puts the phone down and turns to Jade.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"MmMmm."  
  
"I'm heading back to work. Catherine's just there and I've got some more files to go through."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Gil picks up his bag.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye Debbie."  
  
"Bye, Mr. Grissom."  
  
"See ya Gil."  
  
*****  
  
When he gets there he finds Catherine sitting in his office.  
  
"Hey. I found some more files that I think had references to flowers."  
  
"Good."  
  
He sits in his chair behind his desk and grabs the top one off the pile that was at least a foot high.  
  
"Looks like we could be here a while."  
  
Catherine agreed. They sit in silence for a while until Catherine sighs as she places another file aside that's obviously no hope.  
  
"How's Jade?"  
  
She asked striking up the conversation.  
  
"She's okay. She was awake when I got home last night. Bad dream. I think she's hiding more than she's saying but I think she's coping with it. Debbie seems to be helping a lot - they've gotten to be quite good friends, then there's her friends that come round often to see her."  
  
"That's good. Shouldn't be long now till we have him anyway, then the whole thing will be over and she can get on with her life."  
  
They'd got down to the last six or seven files when Warrick suddenly came running in with Nick.  
  
"We've got him! Names Simon Baxter. Police are looking for him now."  
  
They expected some sign of excitement from Grissom, a smile, a 'well done' something and all of them just stood there as his eyes widened and he stopped moving, obviously thinking quickly.  
  
He suddenly started to flick through the remaining folders on the desk, shoving the rest sideways and knocking some of them onto the floor. He grabbed at the second to last one and opened it, searching through the papers and photos. He came across the main photo of the crime scene and looked at it. There were some flowers laying next to the white tape where the body had been. He turned the page and read quickly down the information there. Then he looked up, taking off his glasses as something clicked inside him.  
  
"Grissom what is it?"  
  
Catherine asked worried. The folder was of a crime scene from a couple years ago. Simon Baxter had been the main suspect but was then exonerated due to false evidence placed there. But it hadn't stopped the man's business going under and his wife leaving him. And he had blamed Grissom.  
  
Grissom suddenly stood.  
  
"He wasn't after Mr. Williams...Jade..."  
  
He lunged for his coat, then ran around the desk.  
  
"Nick, call Jade. Make sure she's okay."  
  
He ran out of the office. They all stood for a moment and Catherine looked at the file.  
  
"Oh God. Warrick come on we've got to get to Jade."  
  
Nick, who had looked over Catherine's shoulder and also realised - grabbed the phone and started dialling.  
  
Catherine and Warrick caught Grissom up in the car park and jumped in the car with him.  
  
"He blamed me for what happened. He's getting back at me. Why didn't I see it before?"  
  
"You weren't to know it was him, Gil. None of us knew. I mean he did kill Mr. Williams, there was nothing suspect about that."  
  
They stayed in silence for a while as they willed the car to go faster. Catherine's phone suddenly went off and she grabbed it.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
After a moment she put the phone back down.  
  
"It was Nick. He says there's no answer from Jade."  
  
Grissom felt his heart skip a beat and he put his foot down further on the accelerator.  
  
He pulls up quickly into his drive and without bothering to turn the engine off, he jumps out and reaches the door first shouting for Jade. Forgetting everything he learnt about forensics he grabbed the door handle without gloves and burst into his townhouse.  
  
"Jade? Jade?!"  
  
The place was still neat. Nothing looked out of place. He checked the bedrooms and bathrooms, then ran back into the main kitchen/living area. Warrick and Catherine were standing there looking around.  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"Maybe she went out."  
  
Warrick said hopefully. Grissom saw something glimmer on the floor and bent down. On the floor lay Jade's necklace, the chain had been broken as if the necklace had been pulled from her neck.  
  
"No. She wouldn't have left this here."  
  
"Grissom..."  
  
Catherine said. Grissom looked over at Catherine who was standing by the table. Grissom and Warrick moved over. There was a half finished bowl of cereal on the table, and beside it...a bunch of white lilies.  
  
"Jade...Oh God I shouldn't have left her alone." Gil looked distraught. "What have I done?"  
  
Well.? Comments purrrrrleassssseeeee? 


	9. Chapter Eight

Another chapter for ur entertainment just a short one - *You will review my work...you will review my work* Everybody now! *You will review my work.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight.  
  
Grissom was sitting on the porch, head in hands, when Brass showed up.  
  
"Gil?"  
  
Brass said gently. Grissom looked up.  
  
"I shouldn't have left her alone, Jim."  
  
He said shaking his head.  
  
"You weren't to know. None of us did. I've got every available cop searching for her and Simon Baxter."  
  
Grissom nodded.  
  
"Catherine and Warrick are processing the...scene. But I don't think they'll find anything that'll help."  
  
"Nick said that you knew this man somehow...?"  
  
"He was a suspect in a murder a few years ago. I found some evidence that put him at the scene of the crime. It wasn't until his name was out in the public that we found out the evidence had been planted. He was exonerated, every charge was dropped. But the bad publicity ruined his life, his business into liquidation and his wife left him. He blamed me. Last time I heard he was in a psychiatric hospital after having suffered a breakdown."  
  
"He got out a few months ago."  
  
Brass told him. Grissom nodded.  
  
"Grissom!"  
  
Warrick called coming from inside the house. Grissom looked round and stood. Brass followed him in.  
  
"I've found something."  
  
Warrick said from the doorway leading to the bedrooms. He walked back down and Grissom followed. So did Brass and Catherine who was processing the kitchen. Warrick led them into Grissom's bedroom and pointed to a book that lay open on the bed. Grissom walked over, pulling on a glove.  
  
"It's Jade's quote book. Whenever she finds a quote she likes she writes it down."  
  
"One of them's circled."  
  
Warrick stated. Grissom bent over the book and stared at the circled quote. For a moment he just stood there looking at it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Catherine said, she glanced from Grissom to Warrick, who looked very solemn.  
  
"What does it say? Gil?"  
  
She asked again.  
  
"He's circled a quote and written beside it that time is running out."  
  
Grissom said, not shining much light on the matter, leaving the others still in the dark.  
  
"He's circled. 'Every crime will tell it's tale upon the Day of Judgement.' "  
  
"Day of Judgement? Does he mean July 4th?"  
  
Brass asked.  
  
"But that's two days away."  
  
Catherine said. Grissom nodded and turned back to face them.  
  
"Then we have two days to find her before..."  
  
He left the sentence unfinished and walked out.  
  
*****  
  
The freezing water hitting her full in the face brought her back to reality with frightening precision. She opened her eyes, gasping at the cold, then the pain that struck through her head like lightning. She couldn't see, something was wrapped around her eyes. She tried to move her hands up to her head, but couldn't move them. She felt panic hit her, as she struggled against the cold metal wrapped around her wrists. Then fear radiated around her as she felt a hand touch her face and she froze, paralysed with horror.  
  
"Shh."  
  
A voice whispered in her ear. She started to shake as she remembered who it was and what had happened.  
  
"Everything's gonna be okay."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Not to you. You just relax now. You've got a nasty cut on your head."  
  
"Please take the blindfold off."  
  
She tried to keep her voice strong, but his hand stroking her cheek just kept shivers running through her.  
  
"Okay, honey."  
  
She felt his hand move up to the back of her head and untie the cloth. As he pulled it away she had to squint from the bright light, but she soon regained her full vision and got a look at her captor. He looked normal, she thought. An average guy, except that he looked very tired. She didn't want to think what could have made a normal person do what he had done and for a moment she felt sorry for him. Just for a moment.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
She questioned outright.  
  
"Oh, it's not you personally. It's Gil Grissom."  
  
"What do you want with him? And why take me?"  
  
"He needs to be taught a lesson. He made a mistake and he has to pay. And you're going to help me pay him back."  
  
"Whatever he's done, I'm sure he's sorry and he's tried to fix it any way he can - "  
  
"NO! He needs to pay. He took my life away from me and all I got was a formal apology. I lost my wife! My job! And it's all because of him!"  
  
She didn't know what to say to that so she just stayed quiet. He calmed very quickly, which scared her. He was obviously a loose cannon that could turn at the slightest thing.  
  
"Suppose I'd better call him, Mm? I'm sure he'd like that."  
  
*****  
  
When the phone went, everyone stopped dead and looked over at it, then at Grissom. For a moment he just stood there, then he got his legs working and he ran over and picked it up.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
He said shortly. His face contorts as someone speaks to him. Catherine can see the fear which is quickly replaced by anger.  
  
"Let me talk to her."  
  
More talking on the other end.  
  
"I need to know that's she's okay. Put her on the phone."  
  
He said sternly. There's a pause. Then Jade's voice comes on the other end.  
  
"Gil?"  
  
Grissom looks slightly relieved.  
  
"Jade, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm okay but - "  
  
He hears a sudden movement and the man's voice comes back onto the phone.  
  
"You've spoken to her, happy now?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why involve Jade?"  
  
"To get back at you, of course." He said as if it should be obvious. "I want you to hurt, I want you to suffer. I've taken away something you care about like you did to me. How does it feel, huh?"  
  
"What do you want from me? Money? An apology? What?"  
  
"I contact you sometime and let you know. Bye now."  
  
The phone goes dead. Grissom stares at it for a moment, then puts it down.  
  
"Grissom? Gil?"  
  
Catherine calls to him.  
  
"What did he say? Is Jade okay?"  
  
"She says she's fine. But I don't know for how long. He says he wants me to suffer, to know what it's like to lose something you love."  
  
"We'll find her Gil." Brass says from by the table, next to Warrick. "We'll find her before anything happens. I promise you."  
  
Grissom just nodded, knowing that things didn't always turn out how you hoped.  
  
*****  
  
Shoving the spoon into the soup, Simon stirred the hot meal and sat himself down on the edge of the bed next to Jade. She stared at him defiantly as he lifted up the spoon and held it to her mouth.  
  
"Now open wide."  
  
He said, his own mouth wide in that way parents to when feeding little children. She just stared at him.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Now, now. Is that any way to treat someone who's just being nice to you. Now open wide."  
  
She did as she was told and slurped up what was on the spoon.  
  
"Now swallow."  
  
He said, patronisingly. For a moment she was about to, then had other ideas. She looked at him and spat the soup into his face. He shouted out in alarm and stands suddenly, the bowl of soup going flying all over the floor. He lifts up the tray the bowl was on and slams it into her head, knocking her half unconscious.  
  
"You stupid little bitch!!! You'll get no more food today!!!"  
  
Jade's too busy trying to get rid of the ringing in her ears and stars in her vision to take any notice of what he's saying. He calms down quickly.  
  
"I have to go out for a while now - I'm gonna leave you thinking about what you've done. And if you're a good girl I might give you the surprise I'm bringing back."  
  
He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the bowl and tray on the floor, and Jade feeling nauseous on the bed.  
  
  
  
Well.? Comments purrrrrleassssseeeee? 


	10. Chapter Nine

Another chapter for ur entertainment just a short one - *You will review my work...you will review my work* Everybody now! *You will review my work.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Two hours later everyone was back at the CSI headquarters. Grissom was pacing back and forth in his office like a caged lion, waiting for results. Not that there was much to wait for. They knew who it was and therefore there was no evidence to go through except what they found at the house which, Grissom knew, wasn't going to tell them anything of help. There was one other murder that he'd got Nick and Samantha working on.  
  
Passing the office, Catherine glanced in and saw him prowling around from shelf to desk and back again, and she knocked on the door. He didn't hear her and she opened the door anyway.  
  
"Gil?"  
  
His head shot up from staring at his feet and he glared at her, before his gaze softened at the concern he saw on her face.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
He asked her.  
  
"We got back the results of the blood found on the carpet. It was Jade's - but there wasn't enough for her to be seriously injured. It was probably when she was struggling against Baxter. The cloth we found did have chloroform on."  
  
"Anything from the cops?"  
  
"As of yet...no. But they're still looking. Brass just got back from a search but they found nothing."  
  
Grissom frowned and went back to pacing.  
  
"Grissom, go home." He glanced up at her. "There's nothing more you can do here. You need sleep Grissom."  
  
"I'll sleep later."  
  
"You won't. You'll sleep now. Go home. We'll call as soon as we hear anything."  
  
Grissom stopped and looked at her, knowing she was right and not being able to come up with a good excuse to stay.  
  
"Okay. But as soon as you hear 'anything' - "  
  
" - I'll let you know."  
  
He nodded and she stepped aside and waited for him to gather his things, then walked him down to the entrance. She watched him head out the door, then walked back to the office. On the way she passed Warrick.  
  
"Have you seen Grissom?"  
  
"He's just leaving, why?"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
He says as he ran to catch Grissom up.  
  
Grissom had stopped outside, trying to find his car keys when he heard a van pull up, with darkened windows, and the sliding door in the side open after a pause. Simon was sitting there with a gun pointing at him. Grissom stared at him.  
  
"Baxter."  
  
"Empty your pockets and put your bag on the floor - carefully!"  
  
Grissom complies and puts everything onto the ground.  
  
"Now get in the van."  
  
Grissom stands there for a moment, debating, then obeys. Just as he's stepping in the van he hears a voice call out form behind.  
  
"Hey Grissom!"  
  
It's Warrick. Grissom turns as Warrick realises what's going on. At the same time Simon grabs Grissom's shirt and pulls him in, leaning over and aiming the gun to fire. Warrick jolts as the bullet leaves the gun, then ducks and rolls sideways to behind a nearby wall for cover. He pulls out his gun and aims it at the van, as he mentally checks himself for injuries, but Simon shoots out at the street lamp, plunging the immediate area into darkness and making it hard for Warrick to see. Warrick can't fire because he doesn't want to hit Grissom. The moment is gone as the door is slammed shut and the van is started up. As it pulls out, Warrick runs out from his cover and quickly memorises the number plate on the van as officers and Brass rush out of the building having heard the gunfight from inside.  
  
"Shit! Shit!!"  
  
Warrick shouts as the van disappears, and he kicks the street lamp that now has glass shattered all around it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Brass asked, already suspecting the answer.  
  
"Baxter's got Grissom. I was just coming to tell him to wait for a police escort because you thought Baxter might do something like this. I was too late."  
  
"Did you get the number?"  
  
Warrick nodded and told him everything about the van details, then he picked up Grissom's belongings and headed back inside where Catherine, Nick and Samantha had all come down to the reception to see what was going on.  
  
"What happened? Where's Gil?"  
  
"Baxter's got him."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Nick whispered slowly.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
Catherine said, pulling a hand through her hair. Brass came back in.  
  
"We've got cops out looking for the van. Hopefully someone will spot it."  
  
*****  
  
Grissom was handcuffed in the back of the van when they reached the warehouse. Simon pulled out the garage remote from the glove compartment and opened the doors, then drove in. He switched the engine off and got out, opening the side door.  
  
"Okay, out you get."  
  
"Where are we? Where's Jade?"  
  
"All in good time, Mr. Grissom. That way."  
  
He gestured with the gun in the direction of the door. Grissom headed over, and with difficulty he opened the door and carried on down the corridor to a lift. Simon pressed the button and the doors opened. They got in and went down for what seemed like a long time. The basement was a labyrinth of corridors and doors leading to unknown rooms.  
  
"This place is fantastic, isn't it? It was built for use when World War 2 started, just in case of a nuclear strike. We're far enough underground to be safe. Long since deserted. I bought the place before my business went under because I was planning on extending. Nobody knows it's still mine so we're perfectly safe."  
  
He stopped outside a door and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door, then turned Grissom around and took off the cuffs. He opened the door and told Grissom to enter. He did, not seeing any point in being awkward at this time. He moved in backwards and watched Simon close the door. Simon opened the small shutter in the door and looked through.  
  
"Enjoy your stay, oh, and I'd check on her - she's been a little quiet lately."  
  
He closed the shutter as Grissom turned around and looked across the room. There was a bed in the corner - Jade was laying, her head turned away, a small blanket thrown over her. Her hands were above her head, handcuffed together around the bar of the headboard.  
  
"Jade - "  
  
He shot across the room to the bed and sat down on the side, leaning over her a little.  
  
"Jade? Jade?"  
  
He gently took hold of her chin and turned her head to face him. There was a small cut by her temple and dried blood.  
  
"Jade...Jade, can you hear me?"  
  
She moved her head slightly from his touch.  
  
"Jade, come on answer me, open your eyes for me. Jade?"  
  
The voice was persistent but it was the fingers pinching her earlobe that had the desired effect. She opened bleary green eyes and tried to focus on the man's face, it looked like Grissom, but she didn't know how it could be.  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
Her vision was still frighteningly unclear but the voice was unmistakable.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
His hand was on her face, holding it gently.  
  
"Gil...?"  
  
She whispered not sure of what she was seeing.  
  
"Yeah, it's me honey. Everything's gonna be alright."  
  
"...How...?"  
  
"I don't know. But it will be. Brass and the others are out looking for us. They'll find us."  
  
"My head hurts..."  
  
"Looks like you've got a nasty cut there," he said fingering around the dried blood. "You might have a slight concussion."  
  
"No might about it."  
  
She half laughed. Gil checked the cuffs trying to find a way of relieving the pressure on her shoulders for her.  
  
"Are these my cuffs?"  
  
He suddenly asked, recognising a mark on them.  
  
"He took them...out of the cupboard...had none of his own."  
  
"Why don't you have some rest. I'm gonna see if I can remember how to trip the catch on these."  
  
She nodded slightly and closed her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
"You think they'll find them quick?"  
  
Warrick asked Catherine as he passed her a can from the fridge and sat down by the table in the break room.  
  
"Well, they've got the number plate and van details so hopefully someone will spot it - it's not as if it can blend in easily."  
  
Warrick nodded and took a gulp from his drink. Catherine looked through the open door to see Brass walking towards them.  
  
"It's Brass."  
  
She said to Warrick.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Catherine asked standing up from her chair as Brass walked in. Nick wasn't far behind having seen him walk past the room he was working in.  
  
"The vans been spotted heading out of Las Vegas. Just wondered if you wanted to come for the ride."  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Catherine pulled her coat from the chair and she and Warrick followed him out.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for anything."  
  
Warrick stated.  
  
"Call me as soon as you hear anything."  
  
Nick shouted behind them.  
  
  
  
Well.? Comments purrrrrleassssseeeee? 


	11. Chapter Ten

Another chapter for ur entertainment nearly finished now - *You will review my work...you will review my work* Everybody now! *You will review my work.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
After about half an hour Gil finally managed to get the cuffs undone. Jade had fallen asleep again, and he lowered her arms and rubbed her wrists gently, getting some of the blood back in her hands. The movement caused her to wake and she moaned and made a swallowing action. She looked up at Gil.  
  
"Thirsty."  
  
She said. Leaning over to the table where Simon had left a glass of water, he brought it to her lips, lifting her head up so she could take a sip. After a few sips, Jade seemed satisfied and Gil placed her head back down, and returned the glass to it's place.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
"My head feels better."  
  
"We have to get out of here."  
  
"I know. I have an idea of sorts..."  
  
And she explained it to him. After she'd finished he shook his head.  
  
"NO way."  
  
He said straight away.  
  
"You got any other suggestions? Gil, I want to go home. You haven't been here...he's gonna kill you..."  
  
Jade tried to get up, but Gil gently held her down.  
  
"Sit still. It's you we have to get out of here."  
  
"Gil, please..."  
  
"You're not up to it, Jade."  
  
"I can do it...I have to...Let's at least try. If it doesn't work at least we'd given ourselves the chance."  
  
There was a long silence. Jade watched him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He said finally.  
  
*****  
  
Simon stomped down the corridor and unlocked and opened the door, carefully looking in. Gil was standing in the middle of the room. Simon raised his weapon at him.  
  
"What's all the noise about?"  
  
"I think she's dead."  
  
Gil said quietly. Simon glanced over at the still form, cuffed to the bed.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"You think it's a trick? You hit her for Christ's sake. I'm not a doctor. I don't know enough first aid and I can't stop the bleeding from her stitches. She won't move or anything...I've think I've lost her."  
  
Gil said silently, looking pale.  
  
"You're bluffing me."  
  
"Does it look like I'm bluffing you, Simon? Do you think I'd lie about something like this?! What do you expect to happen? You think I'm going to try and jump you while you check?!"  
  
Simon narrowed his eyes at him, but he needed to know if he was telling the truth. He had to know, it would effect his position. The girl should still be alive, but then she was already hurt...  
  
"You stay back there. I'm going to watch you," he warned Gil, who obediently stood back against the wall watching him with what he hoped was fear in his eyes. Although most of it was not fake - he was worried he'd get seen through.  
  
Simon liked the fear in those eyes and he smiled slightly, relaxing. That amount of fear couldn't be made up. Little did he know.  
  
He bent over the inert form, reaching for a pulse, watching Gil, who hadn't moved from the wall, trailing his gun on the man. He looked down, feeling for the carotid artery when something struck him and he over balanced onto the floor, a cry of pain ringing out. Gil ran across as Jade managed to kick the gun out of the way from her sitting position on the bed, and he picked up the gun. Simon grabbed Jade.  
  
"Stay where you are!"  
  
Gil shouted at Simon. Simon stopped moving, holding Jade to him, his arm around her neck, but with no weapon.  
  
"Let her go.  
  
Gil said calmly.  
  
"Oh no...you put the gun down."  
  
He moved his hand and pressed his fingers into Jade's wound. She screamed out in agony.  
  
Gil stood there unmoving for a second. Then he sees Simon press harder and blood starts to run down his fingers. Jade was gasping and trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were unfocused. Gil threw the gun to the side.  
  
"Okay, stop - STOP!"  
  
Gil shouted. Simon let go and pushed Jade into Gil as he bent down and picked up the gun. Jade fell into Gil's arms and he lowered her to the floor.  
  
"Now, if I can't trust you down here - I'd better take you upstairs where I can keep an eye on you."  
  
Simon moved over to a desk and opened a draw. He pulled out some rope.  
  
"Cuff her hands together."  
  
He told Gil.  
  
"I can't - she's in agony! I don't know how to stop the bleeding."  
  
"If you want her to live cuff her hands together."  
  
Gil stared at him as Simon trailed the gun on her, then complied.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He whispered to her.  
  
"Right, now pick her up."  
  
Gil obeyed him and they were led out and back upstairs, into a sort of living area. There was a dirty old couch and an old portable TV set. He sat Gil down and tied him back to back with Jade, also tying both their feet together.  
  
Jade's head slumped back into Gil, unconscious from lack of blood. Gil called to her but she didn't reply. He looked up at Simon.  
  
"At least bind her wound. She'll bleed to death."  
  
Simon smiled.  
  
"Okay, but only because I want her alive for the moment."  
  
He bound the wound with some cloth, then stood.  
  
"I've got to go out for a little while. I'll be back soon and I don't want to have seen you move and inch - you got me?"  
  
Gil stared at him for a moment. Simon levelled the gun at Jade.  
  
"You got me?!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Simon nodded and left. As soon as the door closed Gil tried to turn his head to see Jade.  
  
"Jade? Jade, can you hear me? Jade!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He just heard her whisper.  
  
"You going to be okay for now?"  
  
"It's so hot...everything's spinning..."  
  
"It's okay...everything's gonna be okay..."  
  
"Liar..."  
  
He wasn't sure that he heard her properly.  
  
"Jade? Jade?"  
  
No reply. Gil gave a shaky sigh.  
  
*****  
  
Outside, Simon was heading over to his car when he heard the sound of police sirens in the distance. He moved to look around the building and could see the police cars in the distance. From his position he could see for miles all around.  
  
"Shit. You're here sooner than I planned. Oh well."  
  
He jogged back inside. Grissom looked up as he ran over. He smiled.  
  
"They just ruined your plans? Too bad."  
  
Gil said to him. Simon wasn't listening. He pulled out a knife and cut the rope tying Jade's legs together, then the rope tying the both of the together.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Simon cut the rope around Gil's legs.  
  
"Looks like I'm gonna have to cut this visit short. Stand up."  
  
He ordered as he pulled Jade up with him and held onto her. Grissom stood and stared at them, the gun once again trailing on him. Jade was staring blearily at him.  
  
"What you gonna do Simon?"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna take this pretty young thing with me - so I don't need you anymore."  
  
He aimed his gun.  
  
"You don't want to do this Simon. You're not a murderer."  
  
"Simon, please..."  
  
Jade said tiredly. Simon had his hand on her throat and she felt like she couldn't breath properly. The pain in her side had eased into a dull ache. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. She couldn't actually feel much in that area - it had gone quite numb.  
  
"No. I should have done this a lot sooner."  
  
His finger squeezed down on the trigger. The gun went off at the same time Jade pushed back into Simon. The gun moved and the bullet hit Grissom but Jade couldn't see where, shoving him backwards and twisting him around. He ended up on the floor on his side, unable to clutch at the wound as his hands were still bound. Blood started to soak his sleeve and chest and Jade feared the worst.  
  
"Gil! Gil!"  
  
Jade managed to croak out as she tried to get away from Simon but he pressed hard on her already burst stitches and she gasped in agony and tried to catch her breath. Simon took this moment to pull her out of the room. Her eyes had glazed over from the pain and she was having difficulty concentration.  
  
Grissom managed to turn over and watched Jade get dragged out. Her eyes were glazed and staring at the floor. Grissom laid still, hearing the police sirens getting louder and then stopping as the cars reached the warehouse. He heard doors back and guns safety's being clicked off and closed his eyes. It was almost over, but only God knew how it was going to end.  
  
"Grissom!"  
  
"Gil! Oh thank God!"  
  
He heard Catherine and Warrick's voices call to him. He opened his eyes to see Catherine kneel beside him. Warrick and Brass were above her. There were also three other officers in the room.  
  
"He's got Jade. They've just gone downstairs."  
  
He winced as the rope was cut and he moved his arm to clutch at the wound. He went to pull himself to his feet and heard Brass calling for an ambulance.  
  
"Woah! Hey - no you're staying put Gil."  
  
"I've got to go and find Jade."  
  
"We can do that Gil. You just sit here - you need that wound seeing to."  
  
"No - I have to go."  
  
"Not this time. Look - I'll go with the officers."  
  
"So will I."  
  
Warrick added. Gil stared at Catherine, noticing the determination in her eyes, then he nodded.  
  
"Okay. Bring her back to me."  
  
"We will."  
  
Catherine beckoned an officer over to help Gil and her and Warrick followed Brass and the other officers. Brass went to argue that they were scientists and not police officers but Catherine gave him that - 'don't even try pulling that one on me' look. And Brass shut up and made sure they stayed back.  
  
Once down the stairs they round a few corners before they see a man trying to open a door.  
  
"Don't move, bucko!"  
  
Brass says. Immediately Simon turns. It is at this point that they notice the limp body of Jade in his arms. He swings around so that she is covering him and Brass puts his hand up to stop anyone shooting. Man has his arm around Jade's neck and is hugging her close, Jade has her hands, still cuffed, clinging to his arm like a life support, the pain in her side overbearing. She felt something cold pressed to her temple.  
  
"Drop your weapons or she dies."  
  
Jade barely heard the guns hitting the floor as she started to recite a song to take her mind off everything. Catherine looked at Jade, who was staring at the floor, her lips moving, but not making any sense.  
  
"Jade?"  
  
She called.  
  
"Shush!"  
  
The man said. Jade heard her call, but she didn't have the energy to say anything - she knew she'd lost a lot of blood. She lifted her head slightly and Catherine gasped at what she saw in the young girls eyes - so did Warrick and Brass. They were dead, there was no emotion, no fear, no anger, nothing. It were as if she were lifeless, like she'd given up. Did she think Grissom was dead?  
  
Jade's vision started to dim around the edges and spots started to appear before her eyes, as her blood count dropped further. The other could see the blood running down her leg, her jeans turning a purple/red colour.  
  
"You won't get away with this, you know that. Why don't you let her go."  
  
Warrick spoke to him gently. Simon hugged Jade close, she just hung there limp in his arms as he did so.  
  
"I'll never let her go. I wanted Grissom to suffer - I want you all to suffer!"  
  
"Then take it out on US!! Leave her out of this!"  
  
Warrick shouted. The maniac 'strangling' Jade smiled, shaking his head, and started moving backwards pulling Jade with him, tightening the hold.  
  
"Jade?"  
  
She looked up at Warrick, defeated, tired and weak.  
  
"Jade listen to me. Don't you give up, we'll get you out of here."  
  
She half shook her head and looked down again. The maniac started whispering in her ear and her face contorted in pain and fear. The others weren't close enough to hear, and Warrick tried to get her attention back.  
  
"Jade?" He tried. She didn't respond. "Damnit Jade - don't you dare cut me off - you listen to me. LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
Warrick shouted to Jade. She doesn't listen, and she doesn't even look up. It felt to her that her side was on fire and her head was spinning - she didn't care about the weapon at her temple, she didn't care at all. She just wanted it to be over. Warrick and Catherine both notice that Jade was paling and Brass tried his best to talk Simon into releasing Jade, pointing out that killing her would get him no-where. Simon wouldn't listen, in the few moments that they spoke, the others realised he was completely nuts.  
  
The manic ignored him and carried on dragging Jade along and using her as a human shield - he grabbed tighter and sparks shot across her vision from the pain. Her eyes started to roll back into her head as her legs began to buckle. She fought the overwhelming urge to let herself slip into the darkness.  
  
"If anyone follows, I'll kill her."  
  
They stopped moving and watched helplessly as Jade was pulled back, trying to keep her footing and get rid of the black specs swimming across her vision. They disappeared around the corner and they heard a door slam.  
  
Well.? Comments purrrrrleassssseeeee? I'm nearly finished now- not far to go. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Another chapter for ur entertainment nearly finished now - just the epilogue to write - *You will review my work...you will review my work* Everybody now! *You will review my work.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Moving cautiously they checked round the corner to see one door straight ahead. Warrick goes up slowly and listens to hear the guys voice.  
  
Inside the room, Simon had dropped Jade in the middle of the room, laying on her side. The blood seeping through her already soaking bandages. Simon slid down the wall, his gun still trailed on her; fear, anger, pain in his eyes. Jade's eyesight was frighteningly unclear as she looked up at him; the image rippling in slow strange movements.  
  
"What...now...?"  
  
She managed for force out between her dry lips.  
  
"Now?" He sounded defeated. "Now, there's nothing left. I've done what I wanted. Grissom's dead. It's over."  
  
He stared off into the distance.  
  
"Shouldn't you...be happy then? You got...what you wanted..."  
  
Jade took a deep breath. Talking was painful and was using up a lot of oxygen. The pain had turned to a dull ache in the distance.  
  
"I did, didn't I."  
  
"And what about me?"  
  
He looked back at her. Then he looked at the gun.  
  
"I was going to kill you too."  
  
She tried not to let the fear show on her face, but failed. She took a shaky breath and tried to put on a brave face. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
He looked back at her, her eyes closed, her lips quivering. He raised the gun and aimed. She opened her eyes and started at him. Green tear filled eyes shown out at him. Staring right through his eyes, into his soul and even deeper. The look didn't waver, but his did.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
He asked lowering the gun.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Look that deep into me? I feel as if you know me. I hate that." His voice became gritty as he spoke. "The only person who knew me well was my wife. She was the only one who looked at me that way, like she knew my deepest secrets. You don't know me at all! Stop looking at me like that!!!!!"  
  
He shouted. Jade kept on staring.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!!!"  
  
He stood, lifting the gun, and shot, screaming into the air. Jade jolted.  
  
*****  
  
Warrick shouted out, then froze in horror. Catherine had gasped and held her face. The others just stood there dumbstruck.  
  
"No."  
  
They turned to see Grissom standing there overwhelmed. His arm bandaged up and in a sling and a paramedic just behind. His eyes were pain filled, a frown of fear was on his face. Catherine and Warrick stared at him, upset. After a few moments of complete silence, they heard another gunshot, then the thud of a body hitting the floor. Warrick started to bang on the door, shouting Jade's name. Then he turned and shouted to Brass.  
  
"Get something down here to open these doors!"  
  
Brass nodded at the other officer who ran off back down the corridor. Catherine moved to Grissom who hadn't moved.  
  
"Gil? Gil?"  
  
It took a moment but finally his gaze moved from the metal door, to her face. Her face said it all.  
  
*****  
  
In the room, Jade opened her eyes, scared at what she was going to see. The image was getting fuzzier by the moment but she could make out Simon's body, slumped in the corner. Blood was pooling out all around him.  
  
She sighed, painfully. The shot had gone wide. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill her. She felt a stab of pain and hissed an intake of breath. The room started to spin and she closed her eyes again.  
  
She knew she'd lost a lot of blood and that time was running out. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling blood run down her side and onto the floor. Her thoughts became nonsense and distant as she became dizzy. She didn't know how long she'd been laying there now. Time seemed to have stopped. After a few more moments she heard a distant voice calling to her.  
  
"Jade, get up. You have to get out. Go and open the door."  
  
"Can't...move..."  
  
She whispered silently. The voice came closer to her ear.  
  
"Come on Kate. Get up. Gil's waiting for you."  
  
She turned her head to see an old man sitting beside her. He smiled a young smile for someone who looked so old. A bright glow surrounded him.  
  
"M...Williams...?"  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. You have to get up. There are people out there waiting for you."  
  
"I can't...I can't..."  
  
"Yes you can. I've never asked of anything from you, Kate. You are such a lovely, friendly person. You took real good care of me without me having to ask you anything. Now I'm asking. Get up. Unlock the door. You can do it."  
  
He held his hand out. She pulled her arm from the floor and took it. He pulled her into a sitting position.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She said, as if half asleep, her eyelids having a hard time staying open. She rolled herself onto her hands and knees, one hand holding her side, then tried to pull herself to her feet.  
  
*****  
  
Outside, Warrick heard a movement from the room. He turned to listen at the door.  
  
"Jade? Jade?"  
  
Grissom looked up from his sitting position against a wall, next to Catherine.  
  
"I heard a noise, Gris."  
  
He said to him hopefully. Grissom pulled himself to his feet with Catherine's help and they moved over to the door. Grissom listened carefully and could just make out the scraping of feet on the floor, then a small thud.  
  
"Jade? Jade!"  
  
*****  
  
Jade had managed to stagger to the nearest wall and slumped down on the floor exhausted.  
  
"Keep going, Jade." Mr. Williams said to Jade "You can do it."  
  
"I can do it. I can do it."  
  
She said to herself.  
  
"I just want to thank you Jade. For everything you did for me. Thank you. Oh, and take care of Sparky for me."  
  
Jade nodded and looked up. She was alone in the room. She smiled slightly to herself.  
  
Gathering all her strength for one final burst she used the wall to help her up. Then leaning against it she slid herself along, blood sliding down her legs and onto the floor. After what seemed like a lifetime she found herself next to the door.  
  
*****  
  
Warrick heard the bolt slide slowly on the other side.  
  
"Jade?!"  
  
He called through. Grissom was next to him.  
  
"Jade! Answer me!"  
  
He called. The bolt hit the end and Warrick grasped the huge turn handle of the door and started to turn it as quick as he could.  
  
"Come on Warrick."  
  
Grissom demanded. Finally it stopped and Warrick gently pushed the door open. Jade was laying on the floor just beside the door. Warrick jumped through and checked her pulse, followed by Grissom.  
  
"It's weak but it's there!"  
  
Grissom watched as the paramedics climbed through the door and started to treat her. Warrick went and stood by Grissom. Gil looked around the room. He saw Simon still slumped in the corner. Blood surrounding him and the wall behind. There was also a pool of blood in the centre of the room. A trail led to the side wall and then around to where Jade was being placed on a stretcher.  
  
"How did she do it?"  
  
Warrick questioned in amazement, his eyes following the trail.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know."  
  
*****  
  
24 hours later, Jade is laying unconscious on the hospital bed surrounded by equipment and wires. She'd had to have surgery to close the wound and had needed a few pints of blood pumped back into her.  
  
Grissom sat on the chair by the bed with a strange feeling of déjà vu. One arm was in a sling, the other holding Jade's hand. She'd been out of surgery for about 2 hours now and was still unconscious. Grissom looked up the see Catherine outside and he stood and quietly left the room.  
  
"Hey, how is she?"  
  
Catherine asked him.  
  
"They said she's gonna be okay. But she's still unconscious."  
  
He took a deep breath and let it out between his lips. Catherine noticed the tired look in his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you go and rest. I can stay here with Jade."  
  
"No, I want to be here. She probably thinks that bullet killed me."  
  
Catherine nodded.  
  
"Mr. Grissom."  
  
They turned to see Doctor Cartwright walking up the them.  
  
"How are you feeling? How's the arm?"  
  
*****  
  
Back inside the room, Jade's eyes fluttered open. She frowned in confusion and blinked but her eyes didn't seem to want to focus. She feels things attached to her and started to fear the worst. Maybe Simon's pumping some unknown drugs into her. She starts to pull them off and tries to sit up but her head starts to spin and her side starts to hurt painfully. She hears a monotonous tone in the distance and she thinks it's in her head, making it spin even more.  
  
*****  
  
Outside, the three of the turned to the sound of the heart monitor sending out a droning tone. Doctor Cartwright turned and shouted to a nurse nearby, then rushed into the room with Gil and Catherine just behind. Grissom looked as scared as anything but soon feels relief as they see Jade fumbling around on the bed.  
  
"Hey Jade, Jade, calm down. "The doctor said. "You had us scared for a moment then, thought your heart had stopped on us."  
  
She held her shoulders and tried to ease her down.  
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here? How'd I get here?"  
  
She laid down reluctantly, still staring around, unsure of herself. Grissom moved closer and took her hand.  
  
"Jade, look at me."  
  
He commanded. After a moment she focused. Staring for a moment she soon seemed to recognise him.  
  
"You're okay...?"  
  
She reached up and touched his face.  
  
"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about."  
  
She looked at the sling on his arm, then everything started to come back to her. She looked back at him.  
  
"Simon's dead. He was going to kill me but he couldn't. He shot himself. Mr. Williams helped me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Grissom asked confused.  
  
"Mr. Williams was there. He told me to get up and open the door. He helped me..."  
  
Grissom watched her as she smiled to herself.  
  
"Try and get some rest, okay?"  
  
Grissom told her. She nodded and laid back down. Grissom turned to Catherine and they smiled at each other. The doctor left quietly.  
  
*****  
  
Next morning Jade awoke to an empty room. For a moment she wasn't sure where she was, then everything came back. She looked out the window to see Grissom talking to Warrick. They looked through the window at her and she just watched them. They came into the room.  
  
"Hey, how you doing? You certainly look better than the last time I saw you."  
  
Warrick asked.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
She tried a smile.  
  
"Good."  
  
Warrick said. Grissom could feel something pass between them, and frowned.  
  
"And maybe, when you get out of here, you'll let me take you out for dinner?"  
  
Warrick asked.  
  
"I'd like that. I'd like that very much."  
  
Jade smiled. Grissom frowned even more.  
  
"Okay, Warrick. Time to go - she needs to rest."  
  
Warrick nodded at Grissom, smiled a goodbye at Jade, then left. Grissom sat down on the chair by the bed. Jade stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. Grissom noticed the play of emotions across her face and knew what she was thinking.  
  
"It's going to be okay." He told her. "It's over. You're safe now."  
  
She nodded, clearly not believing him.  
  
She could feel her lip quivering and tried to clamp down on it. She'd only ever cried infront of him once and that was when her parents died. She wasn't about to start again now. She had to be strong when she was with him. He noticed the tears forming and getting forced back by her. He leaned forwards and took her hand.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Let it out. No-one will think less of you."  
  
A tear slide down her face and she closed her eyes. Grissom pulled her in and she cried into her shirt until there were no more tears left to cry. He merely held her and began to chant some wondrous and tuneless lullaby into her ear, in some language she didn't recognise, that sounded infinitely comforting.  
  
After the tears had dried up, she stayed still, leaning into him for a moment longer. Grissom realised she had calmed and pulled her back slightly to see her face. He smiled at her. She gave him a small smile back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He nodded. She opened her mouth to ask a question but decided against it and closed her mouth again.  
  
"What?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
She hesitated again, then spoke.  
  
"How do you cope? Seeing what you see everyday. How do you deal with it?"  
  
"I have outlets. Ways of distancing myself from work. I read, study bugs, I even ride roller coasters sometimes."  
  
He explained.  
  
"Well, I can read, but I'm not sure about the bugs and especially not the roller coasters."  
  
He nodded in understanding.  
  
"Still got the problem with heights?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You could say that, yeah. I guess I'll just have to find my own outlets."  
  
Well.? Comments purrrrrleassssseeeee? I'm nearly finished now- really just the epilogue to do. 


	13. Epilogue

It's finished! It's finished!!!!!!!! Yay! Oh, but sad at the same time. - *You will review my work...you will review my work* Everybody now! *You will review my work.*  
Chapter 12  
Jade's aunt arrived three days later and bumped into Grissom waiting outside Jade's room, while she got changed to go home.  
  
"Gil! There you are!"  
  
Jade's aunt said in her rather posh, overdone accent as she power walked up to him in her high heels.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
She demanded.  
  
"She's just getting changed."  
  
He gestured to the room with the blinds closed.  
  
"Right. You can go home now, Gil. I'm sure you have some bug to dissect or bullet to find!"  
  
"Actually no. I have friends doing that for me while I look after my god-daughter."  
  
"Well, we're here now Gil. You can go. I'm sure she doesn't want you hanging around her all day."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, not after everything that's happened! I'm sure she blames you - I do! If you'd have caught this guy earlier none of this would have happened! In fact - isn't it your fault he went after her in the first place?!"  
  
Grissom stood there, stunned. He didn't know what to say. At this point the door opened and Jade walked out into the corridor.  
  
"Jade - darling! Come on - time to go home!"  
  
Jade stood there, a stunned expression on her face.  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
She questioned.  
  
"Just arrived. And not a moment too soon!"  
  
"Moment too soon? What do you mean? And where's Uncle Dave?"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't want to stay with him after what's happened! And I sent David shopping to get some food."  
  
"What?! What do you mean wouldn't want to stay with him?! He's the one that's been looking after me while you were travelling round Japan!!!"  
  
"Yes, well, that was business and we're back now so you're coming back home with us."  
  
"What if I'd rather stay with Gil?"  
  
"Then, I wouldn't bother coming home at all! And you could forget college!"  
  
Jade stood there shocked. Her aunt was threatening to throw her out. Problem was Jade didn't really have anywhere else to go. Her aunt and uncle were paying for her tuition fees and for a place for her to live when she got to California. She couldn't afford to go on her own and she could forget college. She knew she didn't have a choice - Gil wouldn't be able to help her.  
  
Her aunt knew Jade had no choice and nodded to herself. Then, she turned to Gil and moved closer so that Jade couldn't hear.  
  
"Don't bother coming to see her."  
  
Then she turned, took Jade's bag from her and strutted back up the corridor. Jade looks at Gil with an apologetic look on her face.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She whispers. He nods in understanding and she follows her aunt up the corridor.  
  
*****  
  
Three more days pass. Grissom got bogged down under numerous cases of murder, theft - the usual. He'd tried to call Jade a few times but kept getting hold of her aunt or uncle who wouldn't let him talk to her. They'd kept her stuck in the house to recover and Grissom just knew that Jade was probably getting very agitated and bored by now.  
  
A knock on his office door made him look up. Warrick opened the door and poked his head around.  
  
"Hey. Heard anything from Jade? How is she?"  
  
"As far as I know she's fine. But I haven't been able to see her yet."  
  
"Oh. Well, when you do tell her we still have that dinner date."  
  
Grissom nodded.  
  
"Hey Warrick!"  
  
He called as Warrick was about to leave. Warrick came back into the room.  
  
"Yeah Gris?"  
  
"You know she's my God-daughter, right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Warrick half questioned, wondering where this was going.  
  
"And you know she's been through a lot lately."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just...just don't hurt her, okay? I...I think she likes you."  
  
He said awkwardly. Warrick smiled, half in understanding and half in amusement at Grissom's sort of 'father/boyfriend' talk.  
  
"I won't."  
  
He confirmed, then left. Grissom nodded to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Later that same evening Warrick was just heading out of the changing room when he banged into someone about to come in. The other person grunted.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
He said. Then realised that it was Jade and she was holding her side slightly.  
  
"Jade! I'm sorry you're not hurt are you?"  
  
He questioned slightly guiltily.  
  
"It's fine, just as much my fault as yours."  
  
She smiled back, absently holding her side.  
  
"How you healing?"  
  
He gestured to her wound.  
  
"It's still a little sore and itching like mad but that's a good sign- or so they tell me - it's driving me crazy!"  
  
Warrick laughed.  
  
"So, what you doing here?"  
  
"Actually I came to see Grissom - but he's not in his office."  
  
"I think he left. You might want to try the park down the road. He had that look on his face - you know that troubled one where you just know he's gonna go blow some steam off on a coaster."  
  
"I know the one. Thanks. Oh, and I also wanted to check about that dinner date you promised me."  
  
Warrick smiled.  
  
"How does Friday night sound? Round 7.30? I'll pick you up."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
She leaned up and planted a kiss on the side of his mouth.  
  
"Thanks. For everything." She said slightly shyly. Then, "See you Friday then."  
  
She turned and walked away. He watched her go a smile on his face.  
  
*If she looks back she's interested. If she looks back she's interested.*  
  
He repeated in his head.  
  
Just as she was about to turn the corner she looked back and smiled, then disappeared from sight.  
  
*Yes!*  
  
*****  
  
Grissom headed over to his favourite roller coaster and joined the queue for the second time that night.  
  
"Figured you'd be here."  
  
He heard a familiar voice say behind him. He turned to see Jade standing there, smiling at him.  
  
"Jade."  
  
He pulled her into her a hug which she reciprocated.  
  
"So, roller coasters, hm?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"They do help. Clears your mind."  
  
"One thing...could we start off a little smaller?"  
  
She asked looking up at the numerous corkscrews and loops on the particular coaster Grissom was standing by. He laughed at her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She smiled and he offered his arm, which she took.  
  
"Oh, and Warrick told me to remind you about that dinner date."  
  
Jade smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I've already been to see him. I went to your office but you'd already left. Hey Gil?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You do know I like him, right?"  
  
Grissom smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
The End.  
  
Well.? Comments purrrrrleassssseeeee? What did you think of the story as a whole? Good?Bad? Need input people.  
  
And if anyone wants to know who Sam was that didn't read the intro at the beginning. She's the person who was there before Holly. I made her up so I could set it back then, knowing I wanted to set my second piece around the first or second series and this seemed the best way to do it.  
  
Oh, and just to let any of my interested readers know - I'm planning a follow up. It's gonna be set five years after this. Sam has gone. Holly has died and Sara has joined them. Jade comes back from California with her degree to see Grissom, but something happens that keeps her in Las Vegas and Grissom ends up in a coma. (dramatic music cuts in here) If any of you are interested in reading this then please review this work and let me know. 


End file.
